Hecho a Tinta
by Biso47
Summary: Aprovechando la temática conocida a nivel mundial del Inktober, decidí tomarla prestada y traer a ustedes Oneshots y Drabbles diferentes cada día con el protagonismo de las nueve chicas de µ's. Esto para nada representara al Inktober en sí, pero espero que les gusten las historias con la temática de cada día del Inktober.
1. Día 2: Tranquilo

Esta es la segunda historia y la que respecta a este día.

Espero que disfruten la primera historia de parejas, ya más adelante en el reto podremos ver a las demás parejas. Empezamos con un bonito RinxPana y mi primer intento de... de... Lemmon jajaja ok no...

Disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Día** **2**

 **Tranquilo.**

 **RinxPana**

 **Día** **de lluvia en tus manos.**

* * *

Suave eran los sonidos que salían de la habitación de cierta chica. Suave era el aroma que se percibía en el ambiente: el aroma a tierra mojada por la precoz lluvia que caía fuerte afuera de su casa. El sonido de la lluvia complementaba a la perfección los suspiros, los chasquidos, cada sensación fría y cálida en el corazón de aquellas chicas.

El _tic tac_ del reloj sonaba continuamente en la casa; creando breves espacios de silencio los cuales solo eran perturbados de vez en cuando, justo en el momento en el que la chica de cabello color dorado y la chica de cabello color naranja se unían una vez más; en una placida y tranquila muestra de afecto.

El cabello dorado de Hanayo estaba desmarañado debido a la humedad, dándole un aspecto cambiado y desarreglado; pero para los ojos de su compañera, de su amiga de la infancia, de su Rin, era algo hermoso de ver. Suave era al tacto de cada hebra de cabello en las manos de Rin, suavemente la acariciaba, suavemente pasaba y disfrutaba la sensación del cabello de Hanayo que se adentraba entre sus dedos.

Otro beso. Las dos chicas se unían una vez más, disfrutando tranquilamente la una de la otra, sin decir nada; las palabras sobraban en tan placido y tranquilo lugar, no eran necesarias, no querían siquiera mencionar nada para que ese lugar mágico, aquel lugar de ensueño y sopor no desapareciera.

Suaves suspiros salían de la boca de Rin mientras que con sus manos libres acercaba más la cabeza de Hanayo a la de ella; tratado de sentirla mas cerca de lo que ya estaba en ese momento. Acariciaba los labios de su amiga —ahora novia—, y los probaba detenidamente, cerciorándose de saborear cada centímetro, cada milímetro de sus labios.

Hanayo apretaba los parpados. Pequeñas gotas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no eran de tristeza o felicidad, sino del disfrute momentáneo que le brindaba la muestra de afecto de su hermosa novia. Al darse cuenta de esto, Rin se separó un poco de Hanayo y junto su frente con la de ella.

—¿Por qué lloras, Kayochin? —Dijo Rin en un susurro que acaricio la piel de Hanayo; era como si la calidez de su aliento le trasmitiera electricidad a su piel; era paralizante, era apacible, era una sensación inigualable.

—No estoy llorando, Rin-chan… —Tratando de ignorar la pregunta de su novia, Hanayo se acercó lentamente al rostro de Rin, tratando de buscar de nuevo sus labios—. No te detengas, por favor…

—Pero Kayochin, que pasa si tus padres…

—No regresaran hasta muy tarde… —El aliento caliente de Hanayo golpeo ahora el rostro de Rin y sus ojos al instante se abrieren con gran sorpresa ante la insinuación de su novia—. Te amo mucho, Rin-chan —Hanayo se abalanzo ganancia el cuerpo de Rin y la beso de nuevo en los labios, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y disfrutando del sabor dulce que le trasmitían—. Estoy segura que te amo, Rin-chan, así que por favor… —Hanayo presiono una vez más sus labios con los de Rin— no te vayas nunca de mi lado.

Rin veía desconcertada a su novia. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas hasta sus labios. Hanayo la miro un poco desconcertada, pero, antes de que intentara decir algo, Rin la silencio uniendo de nuevo sus labios en un profundo, tierno y reconfortante beso que trasmitía todos sus sentimientos.

—Yo también te amo… —Dijo Rin mientras saboreaba el néctar de los labios de Hanayo—. Te juro que no me separare nunca de ti… Kayochin… —Un tenue silencio se creó entre ambas, solo fue perturbado por el sonido de ambos labios juntarse una vez más—. Por favor, quédate siempre a mi lado también.

—Lo haré… —Hanayo se acercó más a Rin y se puso encima de su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarle más en los labios y, cuando la sensación de probarlos se había agotado, en su búsqueda de más sensaciones, Hanayo comenzó a acariciar su piel, su cabello, todo su cuerpo hasta que por fin…

El sonido tranquilo de la lluvia comenzó a apoderarse del ambiente. Ahora no solo el _tic tac_ del reloj resonaba con fuerza en la casa, sino que algo más profundo, un sonido más íntimo, inundo con calma cada rincón de la casa; creando un ambiente imperturbable, inigualable, tranquilo.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. Mañana nos leemos con la siguiente palabra que es ASADO

Siganme en Facebook para ver la temática de esta historia y para enterarse de cuando actualizo mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y por Todo su apoyo.


	2. Día 3: Asado

Mejor tarde que nunca, esta es la historia del día 3.

Espero que la disfruten mucho, esta escrita un poco diferente y opere que no se les haga complicado de leer. Este símbolo (») significa que el dialogo de Honoka continua.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Asado.**

 **Cocinándole** **a mi pareja.**

* * *

—Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al programa más querido de todos, el más exitoso en esta pequeña parte del mundo y el que tiene mayor rating con nuestros amigos de Tombuctú.

»Así es, sean bienvenidos a "Cocinándole a mi pareja" con su presentadora y anfitriona de esta noche; la siempre querida y nunca abofeteada, ¡YO, Kousaka Honoka…! Vaya, parece que el público esta eufórico el día de hoy, ya puedo escuchar sus gritos en sus casa hasta este que es el estudio.

—¿Cuál estudio Honoka? Si es la casa de Maki

—Ignoren esa voz molesta de mi querida amiga Umi, ella aun no existe en esta historia.

—¡¿Qué demonios dijiste tú pedazo de…?!

—Como sea, pasemos ahora a nuestros patrocinadores…

»Este programa está patrocinado por los Tomates de la plantación secreta y oficial de Maki-chan: tomatitoscherrytsunderes de la tía Maki.

—¡Honoka, eso era un secreto! ¡¿Cómo rayos es que sabes sobre eso?!

—Nuestro siguiente patrocinador es: arroz dorado Kayokayochin. El mejor arroz en las partes bajas de la Patagonia… Esperen un momento, ¿qué clases de patrocinadores son estos?

—¡Es el mejor arroz del mundo! Yo misma lo cosecho, le doy agua y le canto todas las mañanas para que crezcan sanos y fuertes para que puedan alimentar a cientos de familias y hacer feliz a todo el mundo… Además de usar fertilizantes altamente tóxicos para que conserven ese brillo tan único y encantador.

—B-Bien, Hanayo-chan… ¿Creo que eso se cortara en la edición, cierto...? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no conseguimos pagar al editor? ¿Quién se supone que trabaja aquí? ¿De quien fue la grandiosa idea de hacer este programa?

—¡TUYA!

—Es cierto chicas, es por eso que es una idea genial.

»El ultimo patrocinador es, Yakinikuespiritual de la chica espiritual de las cartas que le gusta masajear pechos… ¡Esperen un segundo! Tengo que aclárame la garganta, estoy segura que no lo estoy leyendo adecuadamente… Bien, este patrocinador es de la chica que le gusta acariciar pechos y más si son lo de Elichi…

—Es el Mejor _Yakiniku_ de todos, estoy segura que lo amaran y si no les gusta serán castigados con un potente y el más fuerte ataque de _washi, washi_ que jamás hayan sentido.

—¡A mí no me gusta el Yakiniku!

—Eli-chan, puedes hacer el favor de sentarte, este es horario familiar, así que deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas por favor, le provocaras un infarto a Umi-chan…

»Bien, en que estaba… ¡A sí! Daremos entonces comienzo al programa de cocina más famoso del mundo. Este programa, como su nombre lo dice, consiste en preparar platillos deliciosos a sus parejas.

»El día de hoy tenemos como participantes a unas chicas encantadoras que conforman las famosa agrupación de música asiática del momento… ¡SCANDAL!… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay presupuesto para traer a las chicas de SCANDAL? ¿Qué se supone que haga con toda la mercancía que compre y todo lo que regalare…? ¿Qué ese es mi problema? ¿Qué presente a las verdaderas invitadas si no quiero que me echen del estudio?

—Esta es mi casa, no un estudio, pero definitivamente te echare si no presentas adecuadamente, Honoka.

—Como sea, tendré que presentar a las aburridas chicas de µ's. Este trabajo es muy difícil y no me pagan lo suficiente como para soportar este tipo de abusos.

—Nadie te está pagando, Honoka-nya

—Es cierto Rin-chan, nadie me está pagando, ¿por qué rayos hago esto?

—Fue tu idea

—Es una idea maravillosa, ¿a que si Hanayo-chan?

»Bien, perdonen esa súbita interrupción querido público, ahora sí que si presentare a nuestras queridas invitadas y a las parejas.

»Primero, por el equipo azul tenemos a la pareja más sumisa de todas, la pareja que con palabras pueden arreglar sus peleas y la que la controladora principal es cierta pajarita que hace derretir los corazones de todos. Tenemos a la pareja del corazón de anémona, esta pareja es… Kotori-chan y Umi-chan… Vaya, esa máquina de aplausos artificiales sí que funciona bien, hasta yo pienso que hay gente de verdad viéndonos…

»¿Quieren decir algunas palabras antes de empezar? ¿Kotori-chan? ¿Umi-chan?

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ganar esta competencia. Prometo alimentar bien a mi Umi-chan?

—H-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo…

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo Umi-chan? Sí que eres aburrida.

—Muérete Honoka.

—Yo también te quiero.

»Olvidando eso, es hora de presentar a la siguiente pareja. Ellas viven en un mundo de rosa, donde el romance es lo que mueve y predomina en su relación. Son las chicas más pequeñas de µ's y las más adorable pareja que les provocara diabetes por lo dulces que son… Y no es por nada pero a veces hacen ciertas cosas que solo Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan hacen; si han leído la segunda historia de esta recopilación entenderán… Como sea, las chicas del equipo rosa son: Hanayo-chan y Rin chan

—S-Se supone que no le dirías a nadie lo que paso antes, Honoka-chan.

—A quién le importa nya… Tranquila Kayochin, te prometo que ganare este concurso y después de eso…

—¿Después de eso?

—Bien, si ya dejaron de verse con miradas insinuantes, pasemos mejor a la siguiente pareja.

»La siguiente pareja es una muy problemática, a veces me pregunto: "¿Cómo es que están juntas?" Pero también son encantadoras cuando pelean. Esta pareja los hará suspirar y estoy seguro que a muchos de ustedes les gusta… la pareja que concursa por el equipo rojo son: ¡Nico-chan y Maki-chan!

»Parece que no tienen intención de hablar. ¿Quieren decirles algo a nuestros espectadores?

—Como sea, no es como si quisiera ganar ni nada, y además, no pienso cocinarle nada a Nico-chan, ni tampoco quiero darle la comida en la boca mientras que dice " _aaah"_ solo para ver la reacción en su rostro y por nada del mundo quiero compartir la misma cuchara que utilice Nico-chan para comer, ni tampoco…

—Creo que nos quedó todo claro, Maki-chan. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, Nico-chan?

—Es obvio que la grandiosa Idol Nico nii podrá alimentar bien a Maki-chan, no por nada soy un ejemplo de femineidad a diferencia de cierta chica tsundere que sigue enumerando las cosas que supuestamente no quiere hacer a pesar de que ya no es su turno de hablar.

—Y no es como si yo quisiera estar a solas con Nico-chan en este momento, ni que me vea fijamente y probar sus…

—Pssst, Maki-chan, es tu turno de replicarle el insulto a Nico-chan.

—¿Insulto? Como sea, no me importa en absoluto lo que la enana diga de mí, es obvio que ganaremos por mi talento y no por ella.

—¡¿Que dijiste tú, pequeña niña millonaria, hermosa, rica y desagradable?!

—Lo que escuchaste…

—Bien, no tenemos tiempo para una de sus recurrentes peleas, dejaremos a la imaginación del espectador lo que paso a continuación con su pelea.

»Finalmente, presentare a la última pareja que participara por el equipo purpura. Estas chicas son una representación enorme de la bandera de siete colores, viven siempre en un frágil jardín de cristal y su flor característica son los lirios, le presento a mis queridísimas amigas espirituales y padres de µ's: Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan.

—Ganaremos este concurso, confió completamente en Elichi, sé que es una increíble cocinera.

—No tanto como lo eres tú, Nozomi.

—Tú lo eres más, linda Elichi. Déjame probar esa sensación de tus labios mejor, quiero sentir el dulce sabor de…

—Nozomi…

—Aun es horario familiar así que no podemos poner ese tipo de escenas.

»Comencemos entonces con el concurso. Se supone que habría tres eliminatorias con comidas características de cada pareja, pero, dado que las presentaciones se alargaron y gracias a que la persona que escribe esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas la historia, es mejor que explique de una vez las reglas… Luces por favor… Gracias a los señores de los reflectores que enfocan a la bella presentadora en este momento.

»Las reglas de este reto es cocinar a su pareja una comida que le guste. El platillo cuyo mejor aspecto, mejor sabor y mejor presentación tenga será el acreedor al premio de Chef maestra de parejas; para nada robado de cierto programa de televisión.

»Sin más. ¡Que comience la batalla! ¡Fight Dayo! Pasaremos a nuestro siguiente foro para empezar a cocinar….

—No es un foro, es mi cocina…

—Tu cocina es enorme , parece como si estuviéramos en un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

—¿Has estado en uno?

—No, nunca, no gano lo suficiente como para ir a un restaurante de ese estilo.

—Pues yo si he ido y déjame decirte que no se compara en nada a mi pequeña cocina.

—Presumida…

—¿Qué dijiste enana?

—Ignoremos de nuevo a esas dos y empecemos con el reto.

»Las chicas que cocinaran para sus parejas serán las siguientes: En el equipo Azul cocinara Umi-chan.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero pensé que Kotori…?

—Sin peros, es la decisión de la presentadora.

»La cocinera del equipo rosa será… ¡Rin-chan!

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacer el paladar de Kayochin nya.

—¡Tu puedes Rin-chan!

—La que cocinara por el equipo rojo será… ¡Maki-chan!

—¿Qué? ¿Pero yo…?

—No me digas que no puedes cocinar, Maki-chan… No pensé que te rendirías tan pronto.

—Cocinare, y haré el mejor platillo que jamás hayas probado. Solo observa, Nico-chan.

—Y por el equipo purpura cocinara la chica rusa… ¡Eli-chan!

— _¡Harasho!_

—Confió en ti cariño, si ganamos tengo un premio esperándote en casa

—Ignoremos de nuevo eso. ¿Qué no entienden que es horario familiar?

»Como sea, es mejor que comiencen a cocinar. Tienen que preparar un platillo característico de su pareja y tiene que gustarle a ambas, así que… ¡A Cocinar!

»Vaya, puedo ver como el ambiente se comienza a calentar, puedo ver la pasión en los ojos de todas las chicas. Primero tenemos que ver a la primera pareja. ¿Umi-chan, que piensas cocinar el día de hoy?

—P-Pensaba preparar algo dulce ya que K-Kotori es muy dulce y siempre…

—No me interesa, tenemos poco tiempo, además, tienes que hablar más fuerte Umi-chan

—Olvídalo. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que cocinare algo más salado, algo que sé que a Kotori también le gustara…

—U-Umi-chan, tu mirada da un poco de miedo, p-puedes bajar el cuchillo…

—Ven aquí, Honoka, tengo algo que decirte….

—¡Espera, Umi-chan! Tengo que terminar de conducir el programa, no pudo jugar ahora…

—Sí que vamos a jugar… ¡Espera un segundo, a donde crees que vas!

—Oh, eso sí que fue peligroso, es mejor que pasemos a nuestra siguiente participante. Rin-chan, ¿qué es lo que vas a cocinar?

—Quiero prepararle a Kayochin el mejor arroz que jamás haya probado nya. Sera una combinación secreta del mejor arroz cultivado por sus suaves manos y lo combinare con…

—Creo que ya se lo que viene…

—¡Ramen! Seguro que queda delicioso nya.

—Te deseo suerte Rin-chan, y a Hanayo le daremos algunas pastillas para el estómago más tarde

»La siguiente pareja es el equipo rojo ¿Me pregunto qué cocinara Maki-chan?

—Planeo preparar un poco de pasta con salsa de tomate.

—¿En serio? ¿Y crees que le guste a Nico-chan?

—No me importa si le gusta. Lo único que quiero es ganar y para eso espero que le guste; sino quiere que la alimente por la fuerza.

—Maki-chan, creo que no está permitido usar comida pre-cocinada para hacer tu platillo, y veo que tú tienes como diez latas de puré de tomate y el espagueti ya estaba pre-cocinado, ¿crees que puedes ganar con eso?

—Es mi receta secreta, así que estoy segura que ganare… Así que ocúpate de tus asuntos, Honoka, y yo me ocupare de lo mío…

—M-Maki-chan, entiendo que tienes mucho dinero, incluso ahora mismo estamos haciendo este programa en tu casa, pero… creo que el soborno es… algo excesivo.

—¿Soborno? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he visto nada… Y tú tampoco…

—Después de tener un ingreso extra para comprar nueva discografía de _Arise_ , esta conductora entrevistara a la siguiente pareja.

»Eli-chan, ¿qué piensas cocinarle a tu linda novia? Veo que Nozomi-chan está impaciente por probar tu comida.

—Conozco a Nozomi desde hace mucho tiempo, así que sé muy bien sus gustos y lo que no le gusta. Es por eso que decidí preparar algo sencillo; seguro que ganamos la competencia, estoy segura que lo haremos y obtendré mi premio…

—Eli-chan, estas babeando el micrófono

—Como sea, mi platillo consiste en un plato de carne asada más característicamente llamado _Yakiniku_ ; aderezado con una salsa especial que contiene todo mi amor por Nozomi.

—Eso es muy lindo. Me sorprende que seas la única tranquila y con un platillo bastante normal al contrario de las otras participantes.

—Es obvio que ganare, es la palabra del día de hoy, es imposible que pierda con la carne asada. Además, un escritor conocido en el medio me dio la idea.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Qué? No tengo idea.

—Como sea, después de ese lapsus temporal, nosotros tenemos que ir a una pausa comercial y regresando elegiremos a las ganadoras de esta primera edición de "Cocinándole a mi pareja"

»Este programa es patrocinado por el concurso _Love Live!_ Además de la productora musical de _Lantis_ y _Sony enterteiment_ y…

—¡Deja de decir mentiras Honoka!

—Después de esa breve pausa, presentaremos a la ganadora. Todos sus platillos se ven… muy apetecibles… Este es el momento en el que me alegro mucho de no concursar en este programa y ser la conductora

»Primero tenemos un… un… ¿Qué es eso Umi-chan?

—Es un pastel de té verde en forma de mi linda pajarita…

—Pensé que harías algo más dulce, además, eso no se ve muy bien. Kotori, espero que sigas viviendo después de esto…

—Lo intentare, Honoka-chan…

—Bien, la primera mordida se ve bien; puedo ver el empeño que puso Umi-chan en su platillo. Finalmente, después de haber terminado de probar su bocado, Kotori-chan nos dirá su veredicto.

—L-Lo siento, Umi-chan…

—¡Por Godoka! Esto no me lo esperaba, Kotori acaba de romperle el corazón a Umi-chan con esa terrible calificación.

—P-Pero yo… lo hice con todo mi amor…

—Parece que tu amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte… Pero tus puños si lo son Umi-chan, no me mires con esos ojos de odio.

»Como sea, pasemos a la siguiente pareja. Esta vez con Rin y su… Hanayo-chan en serio te compadezco, espero que sigas viviendo después de probar el platillo de Rin.

—Es el mejor platillo nya, no lo digas sin antes probarlo, Honoka-chan.

—Agradezco mucho no ser tu pareja Rin-chan… Ahora es momento que Hanayo muera… ¡perdón! Quise decir: que pruebe la extraña creación de ramen y arroz de Rin-chan.

»Vaya, el primer bocado se ve bien, parece que Hanayo esta soportando ese sabor ¿A que sabe Hanayo-chan? ¿Cuál es el sabor de…? Bueno, parece que su cara verde y repulsiva nos dice el veredicto… No es necesario que hables Hanayo-chan, llamare al doctor Nishikino de inmediato.

»Mientras atienden a Hanayo-chan de su posible intoxicación, sigamos con la siguiente pareja… Vaya, no me esperaba para nada esto, el platillo de Maki se ve bastante normal, y parece delicioso a pesar de que lo hizo con alimentos pre-calentados… Esperemos a ver qué es lo que piensa Nico-chan al respecto.

—Esto no parece muy apetecible que digamos…

—Cómelo de una vez idiota.

—No lo sé Maki-chan, no creo que puedas engañar a una chica tan femenina, la cual, además de eso, cuida a sus hermanitas como si fuera su madre. Creo que deberías de darte por vencida

—Nunca. Sé que mi plato de espagueti pre-calentado sabe exquisito, lo como todos los días, es más, siempre quito la pasta y solo me tomo el jugo de tomate; sé que es delicioso. Ustedes no saben apreciar el verdadero arte de la cocina rápida.

—Y nunca lo haremos, ¿cierto, Nico-chan?

—Lo siento Maki-chan, pero no puedo comer algo que carece de amor y afecto.

—¡OH! Nico-chan le acaba de romper el corazón a Maki-chan. Pobre de ella, seguro que no se recompondrá de este duro golpe.

—Pues si tu no lo quieres yo me lo comeré todo, te pierdes de un grandioso platillo.

—Parece que ya se recuperó. Su amor por la comida pre-calentada es más fuerte que el que le tiene a Nico-chan

»De cualquier forma, tenemos que elegir a las ganadoras, y la única pareja que falta es el equipo purpura, con un platillo realmente inigualable y que se ve delicioso en verdad… Parece que la carne al estilo _Yakiniku_ fue todo un éxito, incluso ellas dos ya están comiendo juntas, en una mesa con velas y en una escena bastante romántica… Eli-chan toma un poco de _Yakiniku_ y ¡Ahí lo tenemos publico! Parece que el amor de la carne ha ganado. Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan ganaron este concurso por decisión unánime… Miren como llenam sus mejillas con la carne perfectamente cocinada y como se juntan más para darse de comer y como…

»Esas escenas eran demasiado fuertes y, debido el horario, no podemos pasar eso. Pero no importa ya que hasta aquí finaliza esta primera edición de "Cocinándole a mi pareja". Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de todas las chicas de µ's. Quiero agradecer a nuestros increíbles patrocinadores por todo el apoyo y a ustedes por ver este programa hasta el final. Yo, Kousaka Honoka, la hermosa líder de µ's, les deseo buena noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se alargo más de lo esperado pero no pasa nada. Mañana nos leemos con el siguiente capitulo y con la siguiente palabra que es Conjuro o (redoble de tambores) HECHIZO. Quería hacer un pequeño especial Hechizo para mañana, espero que pueda idear algo bueno.

Muchas gracias por el Apoyo y si quieren seguir la temática, ademas de si quieren unirse a mi en este reto, pueden ver la lista de las palabras del Inktober en mi Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction.**

PD del capitulo anterior: Me encanta la Hanayo Tachi, la amo con la pasión de mil soles.

PD 1: Me encanta el grupo de música SACANDAL son un grupo increíble, me encanta con la pasión de dos mil soles.

Y creo que ya...

 **SilentDrago:** Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Primero, respondiendo al primer comentario, si que he leído el fic de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y no solo me gusto, realmente lo adore, es perfecto, lo leí en su momento y ahora que me lo recuerdas quizás lo lea de nuevo. Por otra parte, Que bueno que te gusto el RinxPana, con se me di cuenta de que aun no estpoy listo para escribir un lemmon, así que me quedare con historias Fluff y suaves como esa. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que disfrutes las demás historias...

 **Chica Pan:** Que buen Nickname jajaja. Gracias por leer y que bueno que te gustaron ambas historias. Quizás tome en cuanta tu idea de Haruka y Michiru, aunque aun no se en que dia lo hare, pero lo tendré en mente; me gusta mucho también esa pareja y espero escribir de demás franquicias.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews. Nos leemos mañana con la siguiente palabra.


	3. Día 7: Exhausto

Buen Día, hoy si pude escribir la historia a tiempo...

Que decir de esta historia, es muy cortita pero muy significativa para mí... Esta historia me hizo recordad a aquellos ayeres,en los que estaba pendiente del Twitter parra saber cada cosa que hacían nuestras chicas de µ's al momento; llorando, compartiendo cada palabra que ponían y cada canción que sonaba de ellas, fue algo muy significativo en mi vida, realmente lo digo y es por eso que quería recordarlo... ¿Qué a que me refiero? Pronto lo sabrán

La palabra del día 7 es EXHAUSTO

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

 **Día 7.**

 **Exhausto**

 **µ'sic Forever.**

* * *

Las luces en el escenario estaban apagadas; aunque no por eso reinaba una profunda oscuridad, ya que, millones de luces iluminaban el teatro. Luces multicolores, luces brillantes características de cada una de las integrantes del grupo. El color naranja de una briza de verano; el azul tranquilo del mar; el blanco de las alas blancas de las aves; el verde de las hojas frescas de primavera; el amarillo de una intensa estrella; el rojo apasionado de un día soleado; el rosa de un dulce durazno; el purpura misterioso que predomina en sus ojos y el aqua-azul que derrite la nieve.

El bullicio en el lugar no tenía precedente. Cada espectador daba su alma gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Lagrimas caían de cada una de las personas que veían el escenario y entre gritos eufóricos pedían otra pieza…

"¡ENCORE! ¡ENCORE!"

A pesar de que el barullo y los gritos del eufórico público resonaban con fuerza en todo el lugar, para las nueve chicas que se encontraban detrás del escenario no era así. Era tenue en sus oídos el grito del público, era tan tenue que parecía que desaparecía poco a poco.

Las nueve chicas respiraban con dificultad; estaban cansadas, exhaustas por haber dejado su alma en el escenario, interpretando cada una de las canciones que con el corazón cantaban.

Sus voces estaban quebradas por escuchar los suaves sollozos del público; de unas más que de otras. Sus pies les dolían más que nada por haber bailado durante tantas horas seguidas; más para una chica que para las demás, la cual se había ganado los corazones del público al estar de nuevo en el escenario. Sus respiraciones se acompasaban al unísono y escuchaban atentas las palabras del público…

"¡ENCORE! ¡ENCORE!"

Tenían que salir de nuevo al escenario a pesar de lo cansadas que estaban; de la noche tan larga que habían tenido. Tenían que hacer su último esfuerzo para despedirse como era debido, entregando sus corazones una última vez en el escenario.

La líder —también conocida como Emitsun—, miro a sus compañeras y amigas. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Estaba preparada para salir, estaba preparada para dar fin a una etapa. Las ocho chicas le correspondieron la sonrisa y se acercaron a ella. Sin necesidad de palabras la líder se acercó más y las atrajo a todas en un abrazo.

—Terminemos con esto, chicas… —La voz de Emitsun se quebraba en ocasiones, se notaba que le costaba mucho seguir hablando, así que, sin decir nada y lista para salir de nuevo al escenario, puso su mano frente a las otras chicas y espero a que captaran el mensaje.

Al ver lo que pretendía Emitsun, las chicas hicieron lo mismo, enumerándose una a una para salir de nuevo al escenario:

—¡Uno! —Grito Emitsun, su brazo temblaba pero fue soportado con la ayuda de la siguiente chica.

—¡Dos! —Grito ahora Mimorin, la cual había puesto su mano juntando sus dedos con los de su amiga.

—¡Tres! —Fue turno de Ucchi que, a pesar de que le costaba un poco hablar debido a su garganta, haría su mejor esfuerzo por mantener ese día como un recuerdo inolvidable.

—¡Cuatro! —Rippi, la más joven de las ocho, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos; le costaba un poco juntar sus dedos con las demás chicas.

—¡Cinco! —Dijo Pile mientras veía detenidamente a cada una de las chicas, con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte y lágrimas manchando su rostro y arruinado su maquillaje.

—¡Seis! —dijo Shikako mientras miraba con una enorme sonrisa a sus demás amigas y trataba de reproducir una risa que salía extraña debido a al sentimiento de melancolía que sentía dentro de ella.

—¡Siete! —Nanjolno-san se acercó lentamente. En ese momento hizo muestra de su madurez, ya que a pesar de todo, a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, se mostraba bastante seria y alegre.

—¡Ocho! —Soramaru se acero a las demás y unió sus dedos; su sonrisa era característica de su personaje ya que era inigualable y muy hermosa en ese momento.

—¡Nueve! —Kussun fue la última en unir sus dedos con las de sus compañeras, cerrando así el circulo que unía sus corazones. La chica miro a todas, esperando las palabras finales; esperando la última vez que dirían esas palabras con esa euforia y emoción.

—Bien chicas… —Así lo comenzaba Emitsun —. Este es el final, la última canción —. ¡µ's…!

A Emitsun le costaba seguir hablando; tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía expresarse adecuadamente.

—µ's… —intento de nuevo, pero su voz poco a poco era opacada por los gritos del eufórico público que las esperaba. Pero entonces…

"¡µ's!"—Dijeron una a una las demás chicas, captando la atención de la líder.

—¡µ'sic!—Continuo Emitsun.

"¡Start!" –Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y con todas sus fuerzas, dejando su alma en ese último e inigualable ritual; el cual quizás no tuviera repetición.

Las luces en el escenario se volvieron a encender… Pero no era el escenario central el que atraía la atención de los reflectores, ya que, para sorpresa de todos los fanáticos, algo increíble había aparecido en el centro del Tokio Dome.

En el centro había una flor enorme, las luces de los reflectores la enfocaron y, al momento de hacerlo, empezó la última canción.

La flor se abrió, revelando a las nueve chicas que esperaban cantar su final; aunque en ese momento no solo eran las nueve chicas las que esperaban cantar, ya que, simbólicamente, había dieciocho chicas en cuerpo y almas dando su ultimo esfuerzo para terminar el concierto y dejar huella en cada una de las personas que vieran su final, su última canción, donde dejarían su corazón, donde su música prevalecería por siempre…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como dije, este capitulo es corto pero me recordó el día final del Love Live! donde me quede despierto hasta las seis de la mañana compartiendo en Twitter cada canción y cada noticia que salia del concierto. Así fue como reafirme mi amor por este grupo de dieciocho chicas, las cuales se robaron mi corazón y me ayudaron en momento difíciles...

Pero basta de cosas tristes. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan día a día; literal.

La palabra del Día de mañana es ESTRELLA. Creo que debería de volver al romance, ¿que les parece?

Si se perdieron de la historia numero 6, pueden encontrarla si se meten a mi pagina de Facebook o aquí mismo, la cual se publico en el fandom de Yuru Yuri.

SilentDrago: Hola Silent, que bueno que te gusto la historia de Alicia; ya dije que la amo... De cualquier forma, en este momento te quisiera abrazar, realmente me impresiono que te dieras cuanta al instante de que Kotori representaba a la Duquesa, aunque le falto el cerdo, la pimienta y el bebe, pero aun así si que era un símil de ella. Pasando a la Review de Yuru Yuri; me parece que la extraña amistad de Kyoko y Chizuru es un poco violenta, pero aun así me gusta, y tienes razón, a mi me gusta mas Yui y Kyoko juntas, lo siento. Por otra parte, y con respecto a la serie de Relase the Spyce, yo la verdad no espero mucho de ella, así que se que de cualquier forma no me decepcionara y si, hay mucho Yuri vibes en la serie, ademas que aun no me saco de la cabeza ese dialogo que se puede mal interpretar de la lengua de la prota, me dio mucha risa, jaja lo siento, soy idiota. De cualquier forma muchas gracias por tus Reviews y tu apoyo.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews, las cuales aprecio mucho.

Nos leemos mañana con otra palabra.


	4. Día 8: Estrella

Espero que tengan un buen Día a todas y todos, una disculpa por no subir este capitulo ayer, es solo que estaba algo, muy, ocupado.

Espero disfruten este capitulo, me costo un poco escribirlo ya que no sabia en principio que pareja utilizaría, pero al final el resultado quedo satisfactorio para mí, realmente me encanto esta historia.

La palabra era ESTRELLA.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Día 8**

 **Estrella**

 **Mar de estrellas.**

NozoxEli

Romance

* * *

—¿Segura que no puedo ver, Nozomi?

—Te dije que no, Elichi, si lo haces no te lo perdonare nunca.

El manto grueso de la noche que predominaba el lugar cubría por completo el cuerpo de ambas chicas. El silbido bravío del viento se mezclaba con el suave susurrar de sus suspiros que desesperados salían mientras mas caminaban. La nieve rechinaba debajo de sus botas con cada paso que daban.

Nozomi apretaba con fuerza la mano de Eli, mientras que con su otra mano iluminaba el camino con una lámpara que apenas si le brindaba un poco de luz para ver en esa densa obscuridad.

—Nozomi, n-no estoy segura de esto.

—Te dije que no tuvieras miedo Elichi, te juro que por nada del mundo te soltare.

—Pero… e-está muy obscuro, y yo…

—Por nada del mundo, me oíste —La chica se detuvo de pronto y se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga—. Si lo hago, una maldición caerá sobre mí durante cien años… ¡No! Incluso más que eso; por millones de años…

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Nozomi

—No te preocupes, no estamos muy lejos del campamento —El suave susurrar del viento se unía a sus palabras. La chica se puso en marcha de nuevo—.Ya casi llegamos; a ese lugar especial en el cielo.

—A pesar de todo este viaje, a pesar de estar tan lejos de casa, aun sigo sin entender a lo que te refieres con eso.

—Pronto lo sabrás…

Mientras mas caminaban, la respiración apresurada de las dos chicas se hacía más sonora. El terreno por el cual caminaban era muy difícil; una cuesta se cernía sobre ellas y a paso lento trataban de subirla. Nozomi lideraba la caminata, pero no podía ocultar que comenzaba a cansarse.

—¿Y-Ya casi llegamos? —Pregunto Eli con pesar—. Hemos estado caminando durante mucho tiempo. ¿Segura que no quieres que mire hacia arriba para ayudarte?

—Te dije que aún no. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Pero…

—Si sigues encaprichada como niña pequeña, me enojare contigo, Elichi.

—N-No estoy siendo caprichosa, es solo que…

—Cuando lo veas, te prometo que será lo más hermoso del mundo…

La nieve bajo sus botas resonaba con más fuerza, haciendo eco en el ambiente. La mano de Nozomi se apretaba más con la de Eli; no la quería soltar por nada del mundo. La tenue luz que las iluminaba poco a poco iba desapareciendo; opacada por una nueva luz que Eli ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que era.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—¿Ya puedo ver hacia arriba?

—Aun no, espera un poco. —Entonces, Nozomi por fin soltó la mano de Eli, haciendo que un pánico terrible inundara el cuerpo de la joven rusa.

—P-Prometiste que…

—No te soltaría, lo se… —Eli buscaba desesperada la mano de Nozomi para volver a sostenerla. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y no sabía si era por el frió glaciar o por el miedo a la obscuridad que la envolvía—. No te preocupes… Nunca lo haría si no fuera necesario.

—¿Entonces, ya puedo ver?

—No, antes de eso tengo que preparar unas cosas.

—N-Nozomi…

—Me gusta esta faceta miedosa de ti Elichi, pero a veces eres…

—¿Qué? —Gimoteo Eli.

—Como una niña pequeña y mimada, parecida a Hanayo-chan.

—S-Siento ser así, no puedo evitarlo —Un puchero apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

—No era para que te molestaras.

—Pues a mí me lo pareció así.

Una tenue luz amarilla ilumino los pies de Eli. De un momento a otro escucho los sonidos de Nozomi acercándose de nuevo hacia ella y, al instante, sintió de nuevo su mano tomar la suya.

—Acércate… —Susurro la chica con un hilo de voz apenas distinguible por el suave silbido del viento—. Ven conmigo, Elichi.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Cierra los ojos… —Nozomi llevo su mano libre al rostro de Eli y le tapo los ojos con la palma de su mano—. No te preocupes, sé que tienes miedo de la obscuridad que nos rodea, pero yo te guiare…, confía en mí.

—Siempre confiare en ti…

Eli lentamente comenzó a caminar guiada por la mano de Nozomi. Con fuerza apretaba los parpados, a pesar de que la mano de Nozomi le cubría la mirada. Entonces sintió como las manos de Nozomi ahora se posaban en sus hombros y, suavemente, la incitaba a sentarse en la fría nieve. Pero la tierra no era fría y no tocaba siquiera la nieve debajo de ella, sino que al momento sintió algo cálido que calentaba sus piernas.

—Recuéstate sin abrir los ojos.

—T-Tengo miedo Nozomi.

—Lo se… —La chica rió ante la actitud de Eli, amaba mucho verla actuar de esa manera tan infantil—. Eres muy linda cuando te comportas así…

—Y-Yo no…

Si esperar que Eli terminara de hablar, Nozomi recostó a Eli en el cálido lugar debajo de ella, era como un _futón_ caliente que reconfortaba todo su entumecido cuerpo por el frió.

—¿Y-Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

—Aun no… —Entonces, Eli siento como el cuerpo de Nozomi se acercaba más a ella; sintió una calidez mayor a la que nunca hubiera sentido; incluso el _futón_ caliente debajo de ella no le brindaba todas esas sensaciones al sentir el cuerpo de Nozomi cerca. La sensación de ser abrazada ahora por Nozomi le erizo la piel. Su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho, lenta y plácidamente

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Eli seguía apretando los ojos con más fuerza. Los silbidos del viento se hicieron más fuertes. Pero entonces, entre todo el escándalo que rodeaba el ambiente, Eli pudo escuchar la voz de Nozomi una vez más; una voz suave que le susurraba al oído.

—Puedes abrirlos ahora…

Eli hizo caso al instante a la indicación. Lentamente despego los parpados; tan lento que parecía temer a volver a ver de nuevo. La mirada de Eli se aclaró y pronto un brillo abarco sus pupilas.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta debido a la sorpresa de ver tan hermoso paisaje…

—¿Te gusta?

Eli miraba absorta el cielo nocturno, a un cielo nocturno lleno de colores y magia, a un cielo nocturno que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginando ver. Un manto de estrellas cubría todo el cielo, estrellas iluminadas por una aurora que hacían resaltar cada puntito en el cielo; cada brillo que iluminaba todo el firmamento. En ese momento, a Eli le pareció como si estuviese fuera de la tierra, en el espacio, viendo el mundo desde el exterior ya que el mar de estrellas en el cielo era incomparable a nada que hubiera en el mundo.

—Mira ahí… —Si despagar la mirada del cielo, pudo ver como la mano de Nozomi se ponía en su campo de visión y con el dedo índice le señalaba a un punto en el cielo estrellado—. Esa es _Polaris_ … La estrella más brillante de todas —Eli sostuvo la mano de Nozomi en el aire, llamando al instante su atención.

—Esto es…

—¿No te gusto? —La maravilla de ver el cielo lleno de estrella en Eli era algo sin precedentes, claro que le había gustado, pero no se esperaba para nada esa sorpresa.

—Claro que me gusto…

—Este es… —El volumen en la voz de Nozomi iba en decremento, parecía que le costaba mucho seguir hablando—, este es el lugar que visite cuando era niña, con mis padres…

—N-Nozomi… —Susurro Eli su nombre; ese nombre que hizo que su corazón se acelerara al instante.

—Q-quería que tú también lo vieras… —Eli presiono un poco el agarre con el que sostenía la mano de Nozomi—. Quería que este fuera nuestro lugar secreto, en este pequeño rincón del mundo… Solo para nosotras dos, un lugar que guardara…

—Te amo… —Dijo entonces Eli sin pensarlo, solo dijo lo primero que pensó al escuchar las bellas palabras de Nozomi—. Gracias por traerme a este lugar tan especial para ti…

Las mejillas de Nozomi adquirieron un notorio rubor carmesí que, gracias a la profunda noche, apenas si Eli se dio cuenta de él.

—N-No me esperaba que dijeras eso tan de repente… Tú también me sorprendiste…

—Las estrellas en el cielo… —Eli miro de nuevo hacia el manto de la noche—, son hermosas en este lugar. Nunca me imaginé…

—¿Ver algo parecido…?

—Ver a una estrella más hermosa además de ti.

—Oh, Elichi… —La voz de Nozomi comenzó a quebrarse por la vergüenza—. No digas eso, mejor sigamos viendo las estrellas.

—De acuerdo —Eli no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Nozomi, al contrario, la atrajo más hacia ella y la presiono contra su pecho.

—Tu corazón late muy rápido.

—Es por tu culpa… Nozomi…

Nozomi miro detenidamente a Eli. A pesar de que ese secreto que mantenía para asombrar a Eli estaba planeado para impresionarla, ella resulto ser la más sorprendida de las dos por las hermosas palabras que le decía su novia.

—B-Bueno… —Nozomi señalo nerviosa hacia el cielo—. E-Esa es _Spica_ …, la estrella más brillante de la constelación de virgo…

—Y mira ahí, esa la conozco… —Dijo Eli señalando otra estrella mientras, discretamente, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Nozomi—. Esa es _Vega_ … No me imagine verla en un lugar tan hermoso como este, tan brillante, tan irreal.

—Y esa de ahí forma la constelación de _Orión_ …

Y así, ambas siguieron buscando estrellas en el cielo y nombrándolas una a una. Un hermoso mar de estrellas las envolvía completamente y entre más pasaba el tiempo, más cerca estaba a la una de la otra, hasta que el espacio entre las dos era nulo y el calor de sus corazones se juntaba en aquel cielo lleno de estrellas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a decir verdad a mi me gusto mucho, amo mucho las estrellas, pero, al ser una persona que vive en la ciudad, nunca he visto un cielo lleno de estrellas como solo en algunas imágenes puedo ver.  
Este capitulo, ademas de tener una gran influencia por la historia de Nozomi y cuando le cuenta Rin que vio las estrellas junto a los pingüinos, también tiene influencia de la canción de "Supercell-Kimi no shiranai monogatari" Ademas de la canción de "Aimer-Everlasting Snow" Espero que si las escuchan las disfruten como yo lo hice.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me disculpo de nuevo por no traer este capitulo el día de ayer, pero estaba algo ocupado con tareas y eso, de una vez aviso que si algún día llega a faltar historia, es porque estoy estudiando para los exámenes parciales, así que nada, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Si quieren saber cuando actualizo, siganme en Facebook para estar mas al pendientes de todo.

SilentDrago: Muchas gracias por tu Review, Silent. Se que muchas personas no alcanzaron a ver ese boom de love live cuando estaba muse en los escenarios, pero me alegro mucho de ser yo alguien que haya disfrutado de sus últimos momentos, aunque es un poco triste. Ademas, de ese concierto, lo que mas recuerdo, es las lagrimas de Ucchi ya que me conmovieron el corazón, ademas de que fue por ella que dije que en el escenario habían dieciocho chicas ya que ella misma dijo que ese día no estaba sola sino que Kotori estaba cantando por ella; esto debido a unos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales que saldrían a la luz meses después del final Love Live. De cualquier forma no te entristezco mas. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo estas historias.

Por cierto, que hoy es un nuevo día y habrá nueva historia con al siguiente palabra que es PRECIOSO.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Día 9: Precioso

Espero hayan pasado buen día, otra vez siento por no actualizar, los estudios me están matando, pero eso es algo con lo que no los voy a molestar, ustedes vienen a leer.

La palabra del día de Ayer fue PRECIOSO, y es por eso que, a pesar de que la palabra no esta explicita en el texto, quise escribir algo que les haga pensar: que precioso capitulo, que bonito todo; espero que lo consiga.

Esta es una linda historia NicoxMaki así que espero la disfruten

(PD: Esta Historia se basa mas en la Nico de los SID (School Idol Diary))

* * *

 **Día 9**

 **Precioso**

 **¿Cena familiar?**

NicoxMaki

* * *

Cuando las clases terminan, Nico corre de vuelta a casa; a pesar de que este exhausta, ella tiene que llegar a tiempo ya que su día no termina cuando los rayos del ocaso se ocultan en el horizonte.

Nico tiene que regresar a casa por dos razones muy importantes, que la esperan impacientes después de un largo día de no verse. A pesar de que es pesado para Nico correr y correr de un lado para otro para atender sus deberes en la casa, a ella no le importa ya que disfruta mucho ayudando a su ocupada madre con el cuidado de la casa y de las personas más importantes para ella: Cocoro y Cocoa; sus dos hermanitas.

Mientras Nico camina a paso lento, los últimos rayos del crepúsculo se mezclan en el cielo con un hermoso color azul obscuro que inunda todo el firmamento. Las primeras estrellas aparecen y las nubes se dispersan lentamente para dar paso a la hermosa y plateada luna que con su luz ilumina aquella misteriosa noche.

Cuando Nico llega a su casa, lo primero que hace es tomar un breve respiro, a ella no le gustaría que sus hermanitas la vieran exhausta e impaciente por verlas; era su hermana mayor, y como tal, tenía que mostrar fortaleza y bondad, además de que esa imagen es la que siempre mantenía con las dos pequeñas gemelas.

Nico ve detenidamente su casa y suspira no una, ni dos, tantas veces que parece que su alma desaparecerá en cualquier momento. A pesar de que ama su hogar, no puede evitar pensar que es un poco pequeño y deplorable en esa enorme ciudad como lo es Tokio; además de que está muy oculta entre los enormes y nuevos edificios que le impiden tener una vista panorámica de todo el lugar.

Nico, después de expresar su pena y descontento, se dispone a entrar a su casa, pero antes de eso se prepara para cualquier imprevisto; sabe muy bien cómo son sus hermanas y sabe que en el momento en el que abra la puerta…

—¡Nico onee-chan! —Saltarían encima de ella para recibirla; así que, sabiendo muy bien el cariño que le tienen las dos gemelas, esta preparada para envolverlas a las dos en un cálido y maternal abrazo.

—Cocoa, Cocoro… —Dice Nico con voz animada, tan animada que no cabe duda que su emoción por ver a sus hermanitas es algo genuino y hermoso—. Que hermoso recibimiento para la increíble Nico-nii.

—"¿Te sorprendimos?" —Dicen ambas niñas al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros; aman mucho a su hermana y se nota al instante—. "Lo sabíamos, sabíamos que te sorprenderías, Nico onee-chan" —Las dos pequeñas se acercan más a Nico y la atraen hacia ellas colgándose del cuello de su hermana mayor y llenándola de afecto. A pesar de que parecería un abrazo algo abrasivo, a Nico le encantaba que la recibieran con todo ese entusiasmo, así se le olvidaría rápido todas sus preocupaciones y todos sus problemas.

Es entonces cuando la familia Yazawa se propone a entra en casa, dando brinquitos de alegría por parte de las dos menores mientras que Nico las ve con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros. «¿Qué haría sin ellas aquí? Seguro que mis días serian aburridos», piensa Nico mientras ve a las dos hermanitas corriendo de un lado a otro y riendo como si Nico fuera la persona más preciada de ambas.

—"Nico onee-chan" —Los pensamientos de Nico se interrumpen al escuchar de nuevo la voz de las dos gemelas.

—Tenemos hambre —Dice Cocoro mientras se acerca a su hermana mayor.

—Mamá llamo y dijo que llegaría tarde de nuevo —Dice Cocoa acercándose y abrazando de nuevo a Nico—. Quiero comer fresas….

—Bueno, no se puede evitar, Mamá está muy ocupada con el trabajo… —Nico ve de manera resignada a Cocoa—. Además de eso, creo que comprar fresas…

—¿No puedes? —Dice la pequeña con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

—N-No es como que no podamos compararlas —Aunque por la mente de Nico pasaban números y cuentas para saber si podría costearse las fresas para la cena o no—. Es solo que…

—Cocoa siempre pide demasiado —Decía ahora Cocoro mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura con una pose que denotaba madurez—. Sabemos muy bien que no tenemos mucho dinero para comer…

—No digas eso Cocoro-chan

—Pero es verdad, Nico onee-chan —La chica miro perspicaz a Nico—. Lo escuche de mamá el otro día, ella dijo eso y también dijo que no podíamos comer fresas después de la tarde…

La mirada de Nico se enserio y se acercó lentamente a su hermana; con una mano tomo su hombro y la miro detenidamente a los ojos; haciendo que la pequeña Cocoro se cautivara con la mirada madura de su hermana.

—No digas eso, Cocoro-chan —Dijo Nico con un tono maternal en su voz—. Esas son cosas por las cuales no tienes por qué preocuparte… —Nico le esbozo una hermosa y enorme sonrisa—. De esos asuntos me ocupo yo, déjamelo a mí, tu hermana mayor hará lo mejor que pueda para que ustedes no tengan que preocuparse nunca de esas cosas….

—Nico One-chan —Los ojos carmesís de Cocoro brillaba cuando veía los de Nico, no podía evitar sentirse tranquila y si preocupaciones cuando su hermana mayor la veía y le habla de esa forma; sabía que se preocupaba por ella y es por eso que…—. Te amo, Nico onee-chan —Decía mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo a sus brazos.

—Lo sé, la hermosa Idol Nico nii no dejara que nada les falte… Ahora, que les parece si me acompañan a hacer las compras para la cena.

—¡Sííí! —Gritaron ambas gemelas al unísono y comenzaron a correr por toda la casa, en busca de sus abrigos y sus zapatos para salir a la calle.

Y así fue como las tres hermanas salieron a la calle para ir a comparar comida para la cena. Las dos pequeñas niñas corrían libremente por la calle mientras que Nico las veía a lo lejos, gritándoles de vez en cuando parq que no se fueran tan lejos, o que no se separaran de ella; parecía su verdadera madre en ese momento, pero eso lo hacía por el amor incondicional que le tenía a las dos pequeñas gemelas.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, las dos niñas fueron directo a buscar un carrito de supermercado, ambas parecían muy entusiasmada, era como si ese lugar fuera algo mejor que un parque de diversiones.

—Déjame llevar a mí el carrito Cocoro.

—No, ayer lo llevaste tú, es mi turno de hacerlo.

—Eso no es justo, siempre te toca llevarlo a ti.

—Vamos, niñas, no pelen… —Nico tomo a una de sus hermanitas y la subió al carrito—. Es mi turno de llevar el carrito —Nico tomo a la otra gemela y la subió junto a su hermana, la cual rió al instante de sentir las manos de Nico presionar su pequeño cuerpo—. Yo las llevare, es un servicio especial que Nico hace solo con ustedes…

—¡Yeeeeiii! —Gritaron animadas ambas niñas.

Las compras siguieron como de costumbre. Las dos niñas parecían divertirse con el paseo en el carrito de comparas, y Nico no podía evitar verlas con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostro. En esos momentos se preguntaba: «¿Cómo es que ellas disfrutan con tan poco? Me gustaría volver a ser niña».

Entre su ensimismamiento, Nico no noto que había alguien frente a ella y casi choca contra esa persona de no haber sido por las advertencias de sus hermanas.

—"¡Cuidado Onee-chan!" —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Nico detuvo el carrito y al instante se propuso a pedir disculpas por casi arrollar a alguien, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando…

—¿Nico-chan? —Vio la característica cabellera roja y el par de sorprendidos ojos color purpura de su compañera de escuela— ¿Qué es lo que haces?

—No, espera un segundo, que pretendías al meterte en mi camino, no vez que llevo un carrito… —Una llama en el interior de Nico se encendió al ver la mirada confundida de Maki. Fue por mero instinto que sus palabras salieran de su cabeza.

—¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que no se fijó.

—Pudiste haber herido a alguien.

—Y-Yo no… —A pesar de que Maki quería replicarle a Nico, se detuvo al ver las miradas preocupadas de las dos pequeñas gemelas que la veían con curiosidad—. ¿Hay dos más como tu?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—N-No… —Maki se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado lo que pensaba—. Yo no quise… De cualquier forma, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Lo normal, Maki-chan. Quizás tú no lo sepas, pero estamos en el supermercado, donde se compran alimentos…

—Eso ya lo sé, no me molestes… —Maki desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y una sonrisa abarco el rostro de Nico, parece que, después de lograr su cometido de ver a avergonzada a Maki, ya no le era necesario continuar con su disputa.

—¿Vienes a comprar comida para la cena? —Pregunto Nico de manera menos hostil y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—N-No es de tu incumbencia…—Murmuro Maki pero, al momento de voltear a ver a Nico, se encontró con los ojos carmesís de las dos gemelas que la veían detenidamente.

—Así que tú eres Maki-chan —Dijo Cocoro mientras veía detenidamente a la joven pianista—. Al fin te conocemos.

—Es cierto, es cierto, es Maki-chan… —Dijo Cocoa con entusiasmo—. Eres tan linda como me lo imaginaba… —Las mejillas de Maki se comenzaron a pigmentar con un claro rubor.

—N-No digan eso —Mientras tanto, Nico se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa por las repentinas palabras de las dos gemelas—. Vamos, sigamos con las compras…

—Pero queremos ir con Maki onee-san —Dijo Cocoro.

—Es cierto, es tan linda como siempre la describes.

—¡Yo no dije nada de eso! —Maki no decía nada, simplemente trataba de mira hacia otro lado con el rostro completamente rojo; mientras que Nico se proponía a salir huyendo de ahí—. No digan esas cosas. Vamos, es mejor que nos apuremos sino…

—"¡No queremos! Queremos ir con Maki- onee-san" —Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Y-Yo no…

—E-Ella no pude venir con nosotras.

—¿Por qué? —Las miradas de las dos gemelas parecían incitar a Nico a cambiar de opinión; no podía negarse ante tan angelicales y suplicantes ojos.

—E-Ella tiene cosas que hacer, ¿cierto, Maki-chan?

—A-Así es… —Curiosa, Cocoro miro a la canasta de Maki, buscando una forma en que su caprichosa petición se cumpliera y la forma de detenerla.

—Pero si todo lo que ha comprado son tomates —Dijo la niña viendo la canasta de la joven pianista—. ¿Es todo lo que comerás, Maki onee-san?

El rostro de Maki se ruborizo más mientras trataba avergonzada de esconder la canasta llena de tomates detrás de ella.

—E-Es sano comerlos…

—Claro que no lo es… —Nico parecía que tenía confianza de nuevo—. ¿Realmente solo piensas comer eso?

—N-No es de tu incumbencia…

—Pero si Maki onee-san no se alimenta como es debido…

—Maki onee-san no crecerá grande y fuerte.

—Ya les dije que no importa. Son tomates, no es como si estuviera comiendo comida chatarra.

—Quizás tengas razón Maki-chan, pero comer solo eso… —Había un sentimiento maternal reflejado en los ojos de Nico, el cual no le dejaba ceder ante la lógica la joven pianista; tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla entrar en razón. Si bien, los tomates parecían saludables…—. A pesar de que sean tomates, tienes que comer otras cosas además de eso…

—¡Ya se! —Gritó de pronto Cocoro con emoción…

—¡Yo también lo sé! —Le secundó Cocoa con la misma emoción.

—"Invitemos a Maki onee-san a comer con nosotras" —Dijeron las dos gemelas al unísono.

—"¿¡Que!?" —Gritaron ahora ambas mayores al mismo tiempo, al parecer no se esperaban para nada esa lógica de parte de las dos gemelas.

—D-De ninguna manera.

—No es como si yo quisiera ir a comer con ustedes, además, no quiero molestarlas…

—Yo creo que realmente si quieres ir, Maki onee-san… —Cocoro miro a su hermana con un puchero y una mirada suplicante—. Puede, por favor, di que sí Nico onee-chan. Además, yo sé que tu también quieres invitarla.

—Sí, Nico onee-chan, yo sé que no quieres que Maki-chan coma ella sola, y no puedes dejar que coma solo tomates. Es tu deber como nuestras hermana ayudar a las personas que tengan problemas… —Nico miro con resignación a ambas gemelas y dejo salir un profundo suspiro.

—Aunque yo quiera que ella nos acompañe a cenar, no sé si realmente Maki-chan este de acuerdo.

—E-Eso es, no estoy de acuerdo. Además… —Maki miro hacia otro lado, quizás pensando sus palabras, o quizás pensando si lo que iba a decir era verdadero— mis padres me esperan en casa, no puedo llegar tarde…

—Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada —Dijo Nico con resignación.

—Eso no es cierto… —Cocoa se acercó a Maki y la miro detenidamente; al estar subida en el carrito, pudo ver a Maki a su misma altura—. Estas mintiendo, Maki onee-san.

—Cocoa, déjala en paz, si ella dice que no puede…

Entonces, de un momento a otro, Cocoa salto del carrito. Nico la miro preocupada pero, al ver que su hermana parecía saber lo que hacía, no hizo nada para evitar que se acercara más a Maki.

—Si tú no vienes con nosotras, entonces te llevare por la fuerza.

—Y-Yo no… —un suspiro resonó fuerte entre las cuatro chicas; Nico miraba a su hermana con resignación.

—Es mejor que le hagas caso, Maki-chan —Nico miro a la pianista a los ojos, sus miradas se juntaron en un instante—. Cocoa puede ser muy terca cuando se lo propone.

Un silencio de un par de segundo se adueñó del ambiente. Maki veía a Nico con un brillo en sus cristalinos ojos, mientras que las dos gemelas –Cocoro aun arriba del carrito–, se acercaban más al cuerpo de la pianista.

—No tenemos mucho que ofrecerte Maki-chan, pero sería bueno que nos acompañaras a cenar esta noche… —Los labios de Maki temblaron, parecía que diría algo en cualquier momento pero le costaba mucho hacerlo. No podía despegar sus ojos de la mirada condescendiente de Nico, había algo cautivador y hermoso que le impedía hasta parpadear; no quería perderse ese hermoso sentimiento que había tomado posesión de los ojos carmesís de Nico.

—Y-Ya que insisten tanto… —El corazón de Maki comenzó a latir con fuerza al sentir como el agarre de la pequeña Cocoa se hacía más fuerte con su mano— supongo que no me queda de otra que acompañarlas.

—Pues bien, apurémonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Nico tomo de nuevo el carrito de las compara y comenzó su camino a buscar más ingredientes para la cena. Mientras que Cocoro permanecía encima del carrito, Cocoa sostenía e iba de la mano de Maki; parecía que le había tomado un gran afecto y confianza para comportarse de esa manera.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del supermercado y fueron directo a casa de Nico a preparar la cena. Maki quiso ayudar a prepararla pero al instante se dieron cuenta las tres hermanas que Maki no parecía saber cocinar; ahora comprendían porque solo llevaba tomates para su cena.

La cena hecha por Nico fue deliciosa, incluso, entre susurros de timidez, Maki le hizo saber que le había gustado mucho.

Esa noche, a pesar de estar siempre juntas las tres hermanas, algo había cambiado, y no solo era el hecho de que Maki las acompañaba, sino que sentían un ambiente diferente en su hogar; un ambiente de parsimonia y felicidad incomparable; un ambiente que era tranquilo y familiar. A pesar de las constantes pelas de Nico y Maki, y las contantes travesuras de las dos gemelas, esa noche paso un milagro precioso que cambio por completo la vida de Cocoro, Cocoa, Nico y Maki.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Diganme que les pareció esta breve pero linda historia de Nico y Maki y las dos gemelitas. A decir verdad, me gusta mas que Nico tenga dos hermanas gemelas, y no es por despreciar a Cotaro, pero se me hace más enternecedor así; No lo se, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Estoy retrasado con una historia, y la verdad iré actualizando poco a poco y a mi ritmo, ya que, como ya dije, los exámenes me están matando lentamente, es mas, no soy yo el que escribe sino mi espíritu. Gracias de nuevo a todos por seguir leyendo y su paciencia conmigo.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Muchísimas gracias por tus tres reviews en las historias, es un gusto leer que te hayan gustado. Veo que te gusto mucho el NozoxEli, espero que este capitulo de Nico y Maki también te guste. Te mando un gran saludo y gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias.

 **SilentDrago:** Que bueno que te gusto, se que es un poco corto y al verdad me gustaria incluso hacer una serie, algún día en el futuro, con algo que tenga que ver más con estrellas y constelaciones y como se relaciona con el amor de Nozomi y Eli. Que bueno que te gusto y un gran saludo, gracias por continuar conmigo leyendo los capítulos.

 **OddM:** Tienes toda la razón, creo que a pesar de eso, aun logran animar a la gente, lo digo porque yo aun escucho canciones como Star Dash o Sunny Day Song y me levantan mucho el animo; ademas me gusta mucho seguir sus carreras y ver que tienen éxito (PD: Este día me desperté con que Emitsun tendría un programa de dinosaurios; ojala alguien me ame de la misma forma que Emitsun ama a los dinosaurios, es tan tierna jajaja). Con respecto al capitulo siete, realmente me alegra que te haya gustado el NozoxEli a pesar de que no es tu pareja favorita. No diría que estés en el lado obscuro, a cada quien le gusta algo diferente y, en mi caso, amo demasiado el HonoxUmi, y pienso que es canon y realmente me he reservado a escribir una historia HonoxUmi aqui ya que quiero que esta historia sea para todo el publico, pero bueno, es difícil shipear en ocasiones uwu. En fin Muchísimas gracias por tu Review y pasa un buen día.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews, las cuales son la luz que ilumina mi nublado día jajaja ok no.


	6. Día 10: Fluido

Perdón por no haber actualizado estos días

La noche de hoy tendrán la mayoría de las historias que les debo, y empezamos con algo que seguro no les gusta pero no sabia que escribir a parte de esto; así que empezamos con la palabra FLUIDO en una historia HonoxUmi

Disfruten del capitulo

* * *

 **Día 10**

 **Fluido**

 **Bajo un manto de agua.**

HonoxUmi

Romance

* * *

El cielo nocturno se reflejaba en la cristalina agua de la piscina; las nubes se contrastaban y danzaban, al igual que lo hacia el color azul obscuro del cielo y la hermosa luna plateada que iluminaba un poco la superficie en aquel manto acuático.

El agua se mecía en un vaivén tranquilo y formaba ondas cuando el suave viento tocaba la superficie. Entonces, esas ondas se hicieron mas grandes cuando algo perturbo la calma y tranquilidad que habitaba en el agua, o mejor dicho, alguien interrumpió en tan preciosa pintura del cielo.

La pierna de una chica hizo que la superficie del agua se corrompiera, haciendo danzar la imagen del cielo que se reflejaba en ella. Entonces, todo su cuerpo se unió a la imagen, las ondas en el agua rodearon su cuerpo y frenéticamente hicieron tambalear toda la superficie…

—Que bien se siente… —Suavemente la voz de la chica irrumpió en el silencio de la noche, al igual que sus suaves suspiros que salían uno a uno mientras se sumergía en la cristalina agua—. ¿Quieres entrar conmigo?

—N-no creo que sea una buena idea. Nos van a regañar, seguro que lo hacen.

—No es para tanto, mira… —La chica de cabellera cobriza miro hacia el cielo, donde la hermosa luna brillaba con más fuerza e iluminaba la piscina escolar con una sábana llena de luz y magia—. Es hermosa, ¿seguro que no quieres entrar conmigo…?

—N-No creo que sea buena idea, Honoka… —El agua fluía alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, la cual parecía ignorar las apalabras de su amiga para concentrase en la hermosa vista que tenia del cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna que se cernía sobre ella—. ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Claro que lo hago, Umi-chan… —La mirada de la chica se levantó para buscar el rostro de su amiga, pero estaba tan ensimismada que no podía despegarla del cielo.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece así.

De pronto, el manto de agua se formó otra vez como si fuera un espejo, reflejando el cielo nocturno, pero ahora, Umi veía impresionada como Honoka formaba parte de esa hermosa imagen. Era como si estuviera volando en el aire, suspendida plácidamente y flotando conforme la corriente del agua la arrastraba más adentro de la piscina.

El corazón de Umi comenzó a palpitar de pronto al ver tan sublime y hermosa escena, era una pintura preciosa, un suceso que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en la superficie del agua, al igual que el profundo azul del cielo nocturno y la luna que iluminaba la superficie. Indecisa, y caminando paso a paso hacia el frente, hacia donde estaba la piscina, la chica temblaba de vez en vez.

—S-Sal de una vez de ahí…

—No lo haré hasta que no entres conmigo… —Honoka cerro los ojos y se dejó acariciar por el suave fluir del agua que rodeaba su cuerpo—. Esto es increíble, sabía que sería una buena idea…

Umi miro la superficie del agua, su corazón latía muy fuerte. Quería entrar, definitivamente quería olvidar su orgullo y entrar a la piscina junto a Honoka a pesar de que era indebido y no tenían permitido estar ahí

—E-Esta bien… —se quejó Umi mientras un puchero tomaba posesión de su rostro y sus mejillas se tornaban carmesís—, entrare pero solo porque quiero que esto termine pronto… Siempre te sales con la tuya, Honoka.

Cuando Umi puso un pie en la superficie del agua, sintió una cálida sensación que escalo por sus pies, hasta sus rodillas y lentamente calentó el resto de su cuerpo; era reconfortante y ni siquiera había entrado al agua.

—Ven aquí… —Entonces, sin darse cuenta, Honoka llegó a su lado y con su mano extendida la invitaba a ir con ella—. Te prometo que será lo más hermoso que jamás hayas visto en tu vida, te prometo que me haré responsable de todo esto, solo quiero que veas…

—Ya lo estoy viendo… —Las mejillas de Umi se pusieron más rojas debido a la vergüenza de sus palabras, pero ya no se podía detener—. Estoy viendo una imagen preciosa reflejarse en la cristalina agua, y te estoy viendo a ti…

Ante las palabras de Umi, Honoka tomo apresurada su mano y la hizo entrar rápidamente a la piscina; haciendo que las cristalinas gotas de agua subieran súbitamente hacia el cielo y brillaran con la luz de la enorme luna.

El chapoteo del agua colmo todo el lugar con su mágico sonido y los suspiros de ambas chicas se unieron a este cuando salieron a la superficie del agua.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —dijo Umi con tono molesto; pero para nada lo estaba ya que frente a ella vio una imagen aún más preciosa y hermosa, la imagen de su mejor amiga siendo bañada por los plateados rayos de luna y brillando por las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cabello y su rostro.

Umi abrió los ojos con asombro y lentamente fue acercándose a Honoka. La luna detrás de ella parecía que se hacía más grande y, de un momento a otro, el espacio que separaba los cuerpos de ambas chicas se hizo más corto.

Los ojos castaños de Umi brillaron al ver tan hermosa escena, y los azules de Honoka se llenaron de un sentimiento de aprecio y amor hacia la chica que frente a ella la veía atónita…

—Es una hermosa imagen, tienes razón.

—Como para enmarcarla en un cuadro.

Ambos cuerpo se juntaron en uno solo y un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, solo el suave borboteo del agua y los chasquidos de piel contra piel podía romper tan impresionante y hermoso silencio; en una imagen digna para enmarcar y preservar por siempre.

* * *

No se ustedes pero me encanto este capitulo a pesar de que rompí mi promesa por no escribir HonoxUmi, pero era inevitable para mi no hacerlo; lo siento mucho, se los compensare en un par de capítulos.

Por cierto, el siguiente también sera un capitulo HonoxUmi,con la palabra CRUEL, seguro que ese si les gusta verdad... (los mira sospechosamente). Se que son dos HonoxUMi seguidos pero el siguiente no se siquiera si considerarlo así...

En el ultimo fic publicado en el día de hoy contesto los Reviews, nos leemos luego.


	7. Día 11: Cruel

Segunda historia del Día de hoy con la palabra CRUEL

Espero que disfruten este segundo capitulo de Honoka y Umi

* * *

 **Día 11**

 **Cruel**

 **Espinas**

Honoka y Umi

Hurt/Comfort

—U-Umi-chan

Bañadas con los rayos dorados del sol del ocaso, la figura de ambas chicas hacia sombra en el suelo de la azotea, donde el cálido ambiente y la suave brisa rodeaba sus cuerpos. Los ojos azules de la chica brillaban con la luz del crepúsculo, mientras que los ojos castaños de la otra la veían atenta, sin mostrar emoción alguna…

—T-Tú…

La primera espina se clavó en el corazón de la chica de cabello cobrizo; al ver como la mirada de su mejor amiga se hacía más severa y desinteresada ante sus palabras.

—M-Me gustas mucho…

La carta que llevaba Honoka en las manos se arrugo por la fuerza con que la presionaba freten a Umi, la cual seguía sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante la inoportuna confesión. La segunda espina se clavó en su corazón haciendo que este se acelerara dolorosamente en su pecho. La mirada de Umi parecía sorprendida, y sus mejillas se habían encendido en un mar de color carmesí contrastado con las luces doradas del ocaso. El viento levanto suavemente la larga cabellera de Umi y, cuando pasaron un par de segundo los cuales parecieron horas, la chica tomo la carta en sus manos.

—H-Honoka yo…

Las manos de ambas chicas temblaron cuando Umi tomo la carta, sus dedos se juntaron y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Umi.

La tercera espina se clavó en el corazón de Honoka al ver la reacción de Umi, esta vez, a pesar del dolor, trato de esbozar una sonrisa…

—L-Lo lamento, es solo que esto… me tomo por sorpresa, no me esperaba…

La mirada de Umi decayó hacia la carta, no podía mirar de nuevo a Honoka a los ojos, o mejor dicho, no quería volver a hacerlo. La cuarta espina se clavó, haciendo que a Honoka le costara respirar. Temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba con el vaivén del frió viento que golpeaba su rostro.

—N-No tienes que contestar si no quieres, Umi-chan… N-No esperaba que lo hicieras de todos modos…

Una suave risa resonó en todo el lugar, una risa llena de dolor y sufrimiento disfrazada de felicidad. No una, ni dos, múltiples espinas perforaron poco a poco el corazón de Honoka; le dolía, le dolía mucho su corazón pero no podía para de reír; no podía quitar la tiesa y horrible sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ah…, esto es liberador. Y pensar que después de tanto tiempo, Umi-chan, por fin te pude confesar lo que siento y tú…

La risa de Honoka se hizo más tenue y sonaba entre ligeros hipidos de congoja. Mas espinas perforaron su impávido corazón el cual quería desesperado escapar de su pecho; era doloroso, le dolía mucho seguir sonriendo; ya no podía soportarlo, ya no quería soportar lo que por dentro se acumulaba violenta y venenosamente.

—Lo siento, Honoka…

La mirada de Umi se levantó y sus ojos se encontraron; el color avellana de Umi y el azul del mar de Honoka brillaron al mismo tiempo; la sonrisa en los labios de Honoka no desaparecía, mientras que Umi la veía con una mirada severa.

—Yo no puedo sentir lo mismo por ti…

—L-Lo sé, es algo muy egoísta de mi parte haberte pedido que aceptaras mis sentimientos…

El corazón de Honoka estaba consumido por espinas.

—Fue mi culpa querer verte de una manera diferente que no fuera amistad…

—N-No fue tu culpa, es solo que yo… no puedo.

—¡FUE MI CULPA!

El grito de Honoka resonó en el ambiente, haciendo eco y estremeciendo el cuerpo de Umi. La risa de Honoka volvió a sonar entre amargos y silenciosos sollozos.

—H-Honoka, yo…

—Lo sé, no puedo obligarte a esto… No puedo obligarte a que me quieras como yo a ti…

—P-Pero Honoka, yo aún quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

—Claro…

—¿Estas bien solo con eso?

—Por supuesto, con tal de que este junto a ti, como siempre lo he hecho, no tengo problema para nada…

Internamente, las lágrimas inundaban el pecho de Honoka y las espinas presionaban más su corazón

—P-Por favor, Honoka… No mientas más…

—¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! No estoy…

Umi miraba a Honoka con miedo, lentamente trataba de retroceder. Honoka intento avanzar hacia ella pero mientras más se acercaba, más lejos estaba Umi de ella.

Los labios de Umi comenzaron a moverse lentamente, como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final, al ver como el rostro de Honoka se llenaba lágrimas, no pudo siquiera dejar salir ninguna palabra. La sonrisa en el rostro de la cobriza se hizo más grande y las lágrimas mojaban esa sonrisa.

Umi no podía seguir viendo eso, así que decidió huir. Salió corriendo no sin antes…

—Lo siento… Realmente lo siento, Honoka…

… Susurrar sus últimas palabras.

Honoka no pudo soportar más el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho. Al ver como la puerta de la azotea se cerraba y Umi desaparecía detrás de ella, no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo. Le dolía, su corazón le dolía mucho, no podía soportar más ese sufrimiento.

Suaves sollozos tomaron posesión de ambiente, seguido de tenues hipidos que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes. El sonido del viento se convino con lamentos, lamentos angustiantes, lamentos dolorosos, lamentos que resonaron con fuerza en toda la escuela; lamentos que resonaron hasta que se ocultó el sol en el horizonte.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, a mí no me gusto mucho, pobre Honoka, no se merecía sufrir tanto. Que les parecio, espero que me hagan saber su opinión en las Reviews

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer


	8. Día 13: Guardado

Esta es la ultima historia de la actualización masiva; aunque me falten dos historias mas.

De cualquier forma, en compensación por los fics HonoxUmi, decidí escribir un lindo KotoxUmi, que se que les gusta mucho la pareja. En el caso de la palabra,era GUARDADO pero yo la interprete de manera un poco metafórica.

Espero disfruten este capitulo, de vedad me gusto mucho.

* * *

 **Día 13**

 **Guardado**

 **Enjaulada**

KotoxUmi

Romance

* * *

Cada que paso por esa casa, cada que veo los cristales rotos de aquellas ventanas, cada que siento el cambio de ambiente que me envuelve entera, es cuando la recuerdo a ella.

Mientras camino por las calles de esta concurrida ciudad, mientras a paso lento sigo una ruta indefinida, siempre término llegando a la misma casa derruida; mis pies siempre me traen de vuelta, para encontrada de nuevo ahí y verla, sentirla cerca de mí…

Es como una prisión: los barrotes de la casa, oxidados por el paso del tiempo; las paredes pintadas con figuras y palabras desvergonzadas, el crujir de las paredes y la suciedad en el lugar. ¿Cómo es que aún puede seguir viviendo ahí? ¿Cómo es posible que…? Claro que es posible, claro que es posible porque, como ya dije, es una prisión de la que no puede escapar, una prisión que por mucho que quiera salir, siempre terminara regresando.

Pero yo también lo hago, yo también regreso una y otra vez a ese lugar, para verla, para hacerle compañía, no quiero que este sola, y sé que ella tampoco quiere estarlo. De tan solo recordarla, mis pies se mueven mas rápido; de tan solo recordar sus vellos ojos color miel y su cabello cenizo y castaño a la vez, mis pies se mueven desesperado por llegar a esa prisión; a esa jaula que la mantiene excluida del mundo exterior.

Desde la venta la veo pasear, veo su silueta, su sombra reflejarse en las paredes de la precaria casa. Veo su cabello volar suavemente con cada paso que da, veo su linda y desinteresada sonrisa en su rostro y veo sus ojos brillar con la luz del sol.

—K-Kotori… —El solo hecho de decir su nombre me estremece, me hace sentir diferente, extraña, acelera mi corazón; lo acelera al punto de sentirme sofocada, pero se siente bien, se siente bien el sentimiento que recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cada vena, cada extremidad, cada sentido que me colma por dentro.

Me abro paso entre los escombros de la casa y abro la puerta principal de aquella inmensa jaula que la mantiene prisionera. Entonces escucho pasos acercarse hacia donde yo estoy; pasos apresurados que resuenan y hacen eco en el interior de la casa, pasos que se detienen en la puerta y de pronto, la veo de nuevo…

Su hermosa sonrisa resplandece en sus labios, y sus ojos se cierran amablemente… No dice nada, nunca lo hace, pero su mirada, su sonrisa me bastan para estar satisfecha y sentirme feliz; sentirme feliz a costa de su propia felicidad…

—Volví de nuevo, Kotori… —No hace falta que me responda, solo con el hecho de que asienta tan animadamente como siempre lo hace yo ya estoy satisfecha—. Te traje algo de comer, seguro que tienes hambre… —La felicidad de verla correr a mi lado hace que me estremezca por dentro y que mi corazón vibre con el sonido de sus pasos acercarse hacia mí—. E-Espera… Te lo daré ahora, solo espera un momento.

Sus ojos brillan, brillan tanto como el hermoso sol que se cierne sobre nosotras en ese momento. Su mirada se pierde en la bolsa de alimentos que le llevo todos los días. Kotori parece desnutrida, pero ya no lo estará nunca más, siempre y cuando la mantenga a mi lado y la visite todos los días.

—Perdón por venir tan tarde el día de hoy, veo que estas impaciente por comer —Su mirada se ensancha y un tenue rubor toma posesión de sus mejillas; es muy linda cuando se avergüenza de esa manera—. No has comido nada desde el día de ayer y es por eso…

El tacto de su mano calienta la palma de la mía. Entonces me doy cuenta de que intenta llamar mi atención, intenta acercarse más a mí y sus labios se mueven al instante, quizás, por primera vez, tratando de decir algo, pero sé que no puede, sé que no puede hacerlo porque…

—No te esfuerces… —Mi mirada cae a sus manos y veo fijamente el agarre con el que me sostiene. Mi corazón se presiona más en mi pecho, y las ganas de llorar inundan mi interior—. Yo no puedo escucharte…

Insistentemente niega con la cabeza, pero es la verdad, ella no puede hablar, nunca lo ha podido hacer, solo un par de susurros salen de sus labios, solo un par de susurros que se acumulan en su interior, como si estuviera manteniéndolos en prisión; sin dejarlos salir.

—¿Quieres comer dentro… —Veo la prisión detrás de ella, la casa en la que vive; más de una vez me hubiera gustado sacarla de ahí, pero ella siempre regresa—. Hace calor afuera, además, traje algo especial el día de hoy… —Sus ojos brillan más, como si una hermoso estrella estallara frente a mí—. Son helados, ¿los has probado? Son deliciosos y seguro que te gusta.

A paso lento me acerco a ella y la tomo más fuerte de la mano, lentamente nos adentramos de nuevo a esa prisión tras de ella, a esa jaula que llama hogar, a esa cárcel que guarda la vida de esa chica para la eternidad.

* * *

No se que pensar de esta historia, me gusto mucho, de verdad, pero siento que hay algo oculto en ella.

De cualquier forma, aquí terminan las actualizaciones, este capitulo esta basado en una imagen que hace mucho vi, donde Umi esta tratando de alcanzar la mano de Kotori la cual esta prisionera en una jaula, seguro que la conocen.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan; he decidido actualizar esporadicamente para que no afecte mi tiempo y también para no spamear como lo estoy haciendo ahora;a así que quizás me tome el reto con mas tranquilidad, de todos modos, ayer se me ocurrir una espectacular idea que seguro les gusta... (Subcoinciente: Deberías de acabar Hechizo de una maldita vez en vez de idear historias nuevas) Lo se, lo se, pero aun me queda algo para que termine con Hechizo.

OddM: Que bueno que te gusto el NicoxMaki, es mi pareja favorita así que aveces soy muy proteccionista con ellas, tanto que me cuesta escribirla y por eso tengo tan pocas historias de ellas dos. Se que te gusta mucho el EL¿lixUmi, y realmente esta bien; si tu corazón hace doki doki por ellas nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

SilentDrago: Hace un tiempo había querido escribir una historia donde Nico y Maki parecieran una pareja y que Cocoro y Cocoa fueran sus hijas, he leído algunos fics así y de verdad me gustan, así que decidí hacer algo parecido. Espero que te haya gustado. Y pues bueno, lamento decepcionarte de nuevo Silent, pero no puedo dejar de lado mi preciado HonoxUmi, lo siento mucho...

Robin Schultz: jajaja me reí mucho con que se le había bajado la presión a Maki, eso esta de moda ahora y no pude evitar derramar un chorro de café cuando leí tu comentario jajaja. Que bueno que ta gusto tanto el NozoxEli, que hasta el momento es mi historia favorita, y el Nicox Maki. Tratare de tomarme mas con calma este reto. Gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que tu tambien te esfuerces mucho en la escuela; gracias otra vez poro decir que te gustan mis escritos y espero que tengas una buena semana.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y agradezco sus amadas Reviews, las cuales me levantan el animo más de una vez.

(PD: Nunca lo habia dicho, pero amo mucho mi frase de despedida; jajaja lo siento, que se me sube lo soberbio a la cabeza)


	9. Día 15: Débil

Buen Día. Espero que todas y todos estén bien.  
Siento no haber continuado subiendo estas historias, termine por incumplir el reto, pero el tiempo estaba sobre mí; de cualquier forma, quiero subir el mayor numero de historias que pueda. Empezando por esta, y otra que se actualiza hoy mismo. Ademas, pienso acabar las historias de Nico en Wonderland y subir quizás una historia de Madoka y una de Ravue Starlight; serie a la cual me obsesione durante estos días. ¿Ya la vieron? Si no la han visto la recomiendo encarecidamente.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Día 15**

 **Débil**

 **Cuando sueltas mi mano.**

Kotori, Hanayo y Rin

Hurt Confort

* * *

¿Acaso soy yo la que interfiere? ¿Acaso siempre he sido yo la que se interpone entre ellas?

Cada que suelto su mano, cada que la cálida sensación de su tacto abandona mi cuerpo, me hace sentir rota, me hace sentir que mi corazón se quiebra; más de una vez lo he sentido, es por eso que siento que mi corazón ha sido destruido y reconstruido una y otra vez.

¿Acaso estaré haciendo mal en interponerme?

Mientras la suelto, la veo alejarse con su amiga; su mejor amiga que desde la infancia ha estado a su lado. Trato de sonreír; mantener la sonrisa que me da mi apariencia tranquila y desinteresada; pero por dentro quiero gritar, quiero gritar al ver la enorme sonrisa que le esboza a ella y no a mí; quiero gritar, quiero que mis lágrimas me mojen entera; quiero consumirme en la desdicha y la desesperación.

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que un día esta pesada mascara que mantengo se caiga de mi rostro; que muestre lo que de verdad siento al verla marchar con otra persona que no soy yo.

¿Yo tengo la culpa de estos sentimientos?

De tan solo ver su cabello dorado brillar bajo la luz del sol; con tan solo ver sus lindos e infantiles ojos que me miran con un brillo inigualable y que hacen que mi corazón lata descompasado y con fuerza en mi pecho, siento que aun puedo resistir esta enorme carga que sobre mis hombros me presiona. Pero no es por mí que sonríe, no es por mí que ese brillo en sus ojos aparece, sino por ella, por su amiga de la infancia, por su inseparable compañera y novia.

Me duele mucho pensar en eso, me duele mucho pensar en esa palabra que me quema, que destruye en pedazos una vez más mi corazón y me colma de ganas intensas de llorar.

¿Por qué me enamore?

Esto no es amor, esto no puede ser amor. Porque me duele. El amor no pude ser este sentimiento que tengo al verla marcharse de mi lado; no es este sentimiento tortuoso que me tortura por dentro.

¿Soy débil?

Siento que lo soy. Siento que cuando la veo marcharse, cuando se aparta de mi lado, no puedo hacer otra cosa si no es con ella. Me he vuelto una inútil dependiente de su presencia, pero ya no sé qué más hacer. Toda mi vida ha girado en torno a ella desde que la conocí. ¿Por qué ahora ya no puedo respirar sin tenerla a ella cerca? Soy débil, definitivamente lo soy, y ya no lo soporto, no lo aguanto más, quiero…

—K-Kotori-chan… —El solo hecho de escuchar su voz, de escuchar como dice mi nombre con esa incredulidad y con esa felicidad me hace sentir tranquila. Pero ahora veo como la otra persona sostiene firmemente su mano, veo como la presiona más contra la de ella; no dejándola escapar de su agarre. Me duele, ya no lo aguanto más—. ¿Estás bien…? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—¿L-Llorando?

¿Estoy llorando? Pero cuando fue que… ¿Porque no pude seguir manteniendo mi apariencia? ¿Por qué esta sonrisa que siempre está en mi rostro… desapareció? ¿Cuándo fue que mis lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas y cayeron desesperadas sobre mi rostro?

Lentamente ella se acerca a mí. Quiero huir, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de volver a sentir mi corazón quebrarse y que sus pedazos me perforen por dentro; mi corazón reconstruido no podría aguantar más daño, ya no puedo aguantar; soy débil, no pude ser fuerte como lo debí de haber sido.

—¡Rin-chan! —Entonces su mirada vuelve a ella; su mirada siempre vuelve a ella, a la persona que es dueña de su amor y su corazón; a alguien que no soy yo—. Busca ayuda… ¿K-Kotori-chan, no te sientes bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

—¿Nada…? —Mi risa suena distorsionada por los sollozos que salen desesperados desde el fondo de mi ser; ya no puedo controlarme, ya no puedo seguir siendo fuerte—. E-Estoy bien, H-Hanayo-chan. No sé porque yo… no sé porque yo… —No sé porque deje que mi corazón reaccionara así al verte tan cerca de mí, al ver cómo te ibas de nuevo de mi lado.

—E-Esta bien, no te preocupes… —Su tacto toca de nuevo mi cuerpo, pero ya no siento sensación alguna recorrerme; solo siento dolor, como si su mano tuviera un tipo de veneno que me consume la piel. Me duele, me duele…

—Me duele, Hanayo-chan…

—¡¿T-Te duele?! ¿Dónde? ¿Dime que te pasa, Kotori-chan? —Su mirada regresa a su amor, y yo siento como mi corazón se termina de quebrar—. Quédate con ella, Rin-chan, iré por ayuda…

—¡No! —Grito desesperada. Al menos, si este dolor no me va a abandonar, quiero permanecer a tu lado un poco mas, déjame sufrir en tus manos al menos—. E-Estoy bien… De veras…

La sonrisa que permanece en mis labios tiembla, lo siento, siento que ya no voy a poder mantenerla por más tiempo sin antes comenzar a sufrir de nuevo.

—Estoy bien… —Mi mirada vuelve a tus ojos, pero tú no me vez a mí, sino que la vez a ella, a Rin—. Estoy bien…

Los sollozos resuenan en todo el lugar, y mi corazón destrozado esta. Ya no puedo aguantar, soy débil, soy tan débil como para no mantener mi sonrisa en mi rostro, y mi amor escondido dentro de mí.

* * *

Vaya, que intensidad. A decir verdad, una de mis parejas culposas es el KotoxPana, los que leen Hechizo entenderán.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a mi me gusto mucho. Dentro de un rato subo otra historia, que sera el nuevo programa de Cocinándole a mi pareja.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews.


	10. Día 19: Quemado

Segunda historia.

En esta ocasión vuelve el programa que se robo los corazones de todos, bueno, al menos de los que viven en la Antártida. Espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo de Cocinándole a mi pareja, donde las chicas tendrán que enfrentarse para saber quien es la mejor cocinera.

Espero disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Día 19**

 **Quemado**

 **Cocinándole a mi pareja 2**

Comedia

* * *

—Sean bienvenidas y bienvenidos una vez más al programa número uno de islas Malvinas… ¿Pensaron que era su presentadora idiota Honoka? Pues no, la verdad es que soy yo, Nozomi, Tojo Nozomi, y esta vez seré su presentadora de este programa en compañía de…

"¡Linda y lista! ¡ELICHIKA!"

—¡Harasho! Gracias por la presentación chicas, no me la esperaba para nada; no me esperaba que después de ensayarlo más de quince veces pasara esto, pero bueno, eso no importan ahora. Lo importante es que daremos comienzo a esta nueva emisión de " _Cocinándole a mi pareja_ ", donde nuestras bellas participantes lucharán sangrientamente y a muerte por saber quién es…

—N-No es para tanto, Eli-chan…

—¡Claro que si lo es Hanayo! Es una batalla a muerte donde se decidirá quién de ustedes será la mejor esposa de todas…

—Ignorando el entusiasmo de mi linda Elichi, quizás más de uno se pregunte, ¿dónde demonios esta la presentadora del programa pasado? Y es que, por circunstancias fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, y debido a que el programa anterior tuvo algunas críticas a su persona, nuestra bella conductora decidió huir del país…

—N-Nozomi, eso es demasiado…

—Claro que es demasiado Umi-chan, como se le ocurre huir con el premio de la ganadora. Honoka-chan tuvo que huir ya que mi linda y nada maniática Elichi quería hacerle "cariñitos". Esperemos que este en un lugar mejor…

—¡Mmmm!

—No es como que la tengamos atada y silenciada en esta misma habitación,…

—¡MMMMM!

—Ni que este suplicando por su vida después de no comer ni beber nada durante un largo periodo de tiempo…

—M… mm… mm

—Esto para nada es un secuestro, pero si conocen a su hermana, o algún familiar…

—¿mmm?

—Quiero decirles que tienen que traer todos los dulces de chocolate…

—No solo el chocolate Nozomi, necesitamos que nos hereden todas su tienda.

—De acuerdo Elichi… Si escuchan este mensaje, les pedimos que nos hereden la tienda a nosotras para que esté a nuestro cuidado. Esta para nada es una amenaza ni nada parecido, es solo para conservar las tradiciones y…

—Suficiente de esto Nozomi, sigamos con el programa… Es hora de dar paso a nuestros patrocinadores.

—Este programa es traído a ustedes por la asociación: adopta a una amiga alpaca _chunchun_ S.A de C.V; Si muere serás multado de por vida… Además de la tienda de ramen el gato feliz nyajajaja… Ok, Rin, ¿puedes escribir bien el nombre de la empresa? A la siguiente que hagas este tipo de bromas yo…

—Pero ese es el nombre real. Hacemos el mejor ramen de todos, yo misma lo preparo.

—Pues seguramente, después del programa anterior, tu restaurante se vaya a la quiebra… De cualquier forma, presentaremos a nuestras concursantes del día de hoy, con adición de una pareja nueva que no estoy segura porque las invitamos… Nozomi, me harías el favor de presentar a la primera pareja.

—Claro que sí, complaceré todos los caprichos de mi linda Elichi.

—N-Nozomi, aún es muy temprano…

—Nunca es temprano para mimar a mi linda y preciosa gatita.

—¿Chicas?

—Ven aquí, Nozomi.

—¿idiotas?

—Que es lo que quieres Maki, no vez que estamos en un momento privado

—E-El programa…

—¡Oh, claro! El programa. Perdón Hanayo-chan… ¿En qué iba? ¡A, sí! Presentar a las participantes. ¡Elichi!

—De acuerdo. La primera pareja que tratara de salir con la victoria y demostrara si es digna de seguir siendo la pareja mas armoniosa del mundo; donde las palabras están de más ya que la única controladora aquí es cierta pajarita que, aunque parezca muy inocente, tiene una afiladas garras para reclamar lo que es suyo…

—Me haces parecer como si fuera muy posesiva Eli-chan.

—Les presentamos a la posesiva de Kotori y a su pareja sumisa, Umi-chan…

—¿S-Sumisa?

—¿Qué, acaso no lo eres Umi-chan? ¿Acaso no dejarías que tu pajarita te azote con tal de hacerla feliz?Acaso no dejarías que te hiciera lo que quiera sin importante las lágrimas derramadas ni el dolor que te provoque? ¿Acaso no aguantarías todos y cada uno de sus azo…?

—¡Nozomi! E-Eso no es…

—Cierto, claro que lo eso, tengo pruebas contundentes en grabaciones perfectamente secretas.

—E-Eso no puede… ¡Me haces parecer una pervertida!

—¿Y acaso no lo eres, Umi-chan? Elichi, ve y dile a la señorita sumisa y masoquista lo que vimos.

—Espera un segundo, ¿cómo que lo vieron? ¿De que rayos hablan? Yo…

—No tienes que ser tan reservada Umi, ser controlada de esa forma es…

—Pueden seguir con el programa chicas, por favor, y dejar de meterse con nuestra vida privada…

—Si lo dices de esa forma tan dulce, Kotori, con esos hermosos ojos que parecen que no asesinan a una mosca, claro que te haremos caso. Ahora por favor, puedes dejar de mirarnos, es un poco… intimidante… N-Nozomi, sálvame…

—B-Bien, presentare a la siguiente pareja. Esta es una ya muy conocida por ustedes. La pareja cuya dulzura me provoco diabetes terminal y que por su culpa es probable que pierda una pierna…

—E-Eso es demasiado, Nozomi-chan…

—Deben de hacerse responsables de eso Hanayo. Le han acortado la vida a mi Nozomi, es por eso que, es por eso que…

—No llores Elichi, estaré bien, seguro que iras conmigo cuando muera…

—Lo haré, te seguiré hasta el final. Cruzare todos y cada uno de los siete círculos del infierno, desafiare el tortuoso purgatorio y llegare hasta el paraíso solo para encontrarte, mi hermosa, hermosa Nozomi…

—Pueden dejarse de tonterías y melosidades par de idiotas. Llevamos más de cinco minutos de programa y no han dejado de hacer estupideces. La otra conductora era mejor…

—mm, mm

—¡Tu ciérrala boca, Honoka!

—Bien, ya que cierta seudo Idol famosa está impaciente, terminare de presentar a Hanayo y a Rin…

—¡Yei! Esperen, eso fue rápido, ¿acaso no les importamos nya?

—No.

—Nozomi, sigue con la siguiente pareja.

—Nicochi, estás preparada para afrontar tu castigo

—Haz lo que quieras bestia pechugona, no me asustas.

—¿Segura?

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Ya veo… En esta ocasión, tenemos a la pareja más problemática de todas, a la que, a pesar de sus peleas, no dejan de ser lindas… y a las que grabamos en un momento de intima melosidad. Y, solo por ser ustedes…

—¡Detente Nozomi!

—Les presentaremos uno de los fragmentos de ese vídeo, y si quieren descargar el vídeo completo tienen que depositar al número de cuenta que está en pantalla para…

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? No lo harán en serio

—Que buena broma es esta ¿verdad, Maki-chan? Ahora, Elichi, pon el video…

…

—Nico-chan.

—¿Qué pasa, Maki-chan?

—¿Me quieres?

—Claro que si tontita, sino no, no estaría en este momento contigo

—Pero Nico, si mis padres llegan y nos encuentran…

—Pues voy a tener que ser rápida ¿cierto? Tengo dedos mágicos después de todo…

—N-Nico-chan…

—Es por la experiencia de ser un ama de casa y cuidar a mis hermanitas todo el tiempo… Ahora, déjame ver si esas clases de piano han servido para algo… Maki-chan

—Nico…

…

—¿Les gusto? Ya saben querido público, si quieren el vídeo completo tienen que mandar todo el chocolate del mundo a la cuenta que aparece en pantalla… ¿Y bien, Nicochi? ¿Oh, no dices nada? Pero si hace un momento estabas muy habladora… Bueno, eso no importa ahora; es momento de presentar a la pareja invitada.

—Claro que si Nozomi. Después de cerrarles la boca a esas dos habladoras, es momento de presentar a la pareja estrella… Ellas dos son… ¿E-Están bien? ¿Acaso las imágenes fueron muy fuertes?

—N-No, es solo que…

—¿Que van a hacer con los dedos, Onee-chan?

—Esos es tema para otro momento, Alisa… E-Eres muy pequeña como para saberlo… Aunque si quieres el vídeo completo, quizás el dinero de tu mesada sea suficiente como para comprar algo de chocolate y puedas saber lo que…

—¡DEJEN DE PERVERTIR A LA NIÑA!

—Oh, Umi-chan, pensé que estabas muerta.

—Lo estaba. Ustedes dos casi matan a mi Umi-chan sino fuera porque…

—¿Respiración de boca a boca?

—¡Ustedes no tienen remedio…! No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… extraño a Honoka como conductora.

—¡Mmm… mmm!

—Es por eso que ella no está aquí, para que la extrañes más Umi-chan… De cualquier forma, si en algún momento dejan de interrumpirnos, presentaremos a la última y más joven pareja. Ellas también son muy lindas y listas, como mi Elichi; no tiene mucho tiempo de estar saliendo juntas, pero a mí me parecen encantadoras… Denle un cordial saludo a ¡Yukiho-chan y Arisa-chan!

—¿Yukiho? ¿No se supone que te tendrías que preocupar por tu hermana? Es más, donde está la herencia de la tienda Homura…

—Eli-sempai, no lo dije antes porque no me dejaron hablar, pero realmente no me interesa lo que le pase a Onee-chan. Yo vengo a este programa a ganar, y no voy a dejarme intimidar con el simple hecho de que mi tonta hermana se dejó secuestrar.

—mmmm.

—Hiciste llorara a la pobre Honoka-chan, ¿quién se hará responsable de eso?

—De cualquier forma, no me importa. Tengo que ganar esto, tengo que…

—C-Creo que fue un error haberla invitado, no me esperaba que Yukiho fuera tan competitiva. N-Nozomi, ya les dijiste que no hay premio ¿cierto?

—No, se supone que se lo tenías que decir tú…

—Eso ya no importa ahora. Lo importante es que va a empezar el duelo a muerte por saber quién es la mejor pareja… Escogeremos a una chica de cada equipo la cual demostrara sus dotes culinarios y complacerá el paladar de su novia.

—Primero, por el equipo de _KotoxUmi_ , la chica que cocinara será… ¡Kotori! ¿Debes de estar feliz por eso verdad Kotori? Después de probar la aberración del programa pasado, supongo que esta vez te esforzaras para ganar.

—H-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—¿Umi, algo que decir?

—Seguro que ganaremos. Sé que la comida de Kotori es deliciosa.

—Pasando al siguiente equipo, la chica que participará por el equipo de _Rinxpana_ será esta vez… ¡Hanayo-chan! Debes de estar feliz, ahora puedes escoger entre una venganza organizada o darle a tu linda novia un platillo digno de los dioses del arroz.

—Lo intentare…

—Bueno, tu rostro se puso rojo, pero tus ojos parecen resentidos. No sé si creer en que el ángel de µ's pueda sobrellevar tan difícil decisión.

—Confió en Kayochin. Confió en que me dará un platillo delicioso tal como yo lo hice nya.

—¿Rin, si sabias que Hanayo estuvo en cama durante dos semanas en las cuales no pudo comer nada y tenían que darle la comida picada, cierto?

—Y yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo nya. ¿A que soy una gran novia?

—Rezo por tu alma, Hanayo. Ojala algún día Godokita le dé un cerebro pensante a tu novia.

—De cualquier forma, pasaremos a la siguiente pareja, la cual parece que siguen en shock después de ver su hermoso y comprometedor vídeo.

—La que cocinara para el equipo del _NicoxMaki_ será… ¡Maki!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Otra vez yo? Pero pensé que…

—¿Acaso estoy escuchando que replicas? ¿Acaso escuche que le contestaste mal a mi linda Elichi? ¿Acaso estoy escuchando que Maki-chan quiere seguir viendo su vídeo?

—N-No. Con gusto le volveré a cocinar a Nico.

—Así me gusta Maki-chan, esa es la actitud.

—Por último, la chica que cocinara por la pareja invitada, la que cocinara por el equipo de _YukihoxAlisa_ será… Mi adorable hermanita, ¡Alisa!

—Increíble, seguro que ganaremos… ¡No te dejes intimidar Alisa-chan!

—Y-yo no estaría tan segura, Yukiho… N-No tienes ni idea de los gustos de mi hermana.

—¿Dijo algo, Ayase-sempai?

—No, nada en absoluto. Te deseo mucha suerte… Si es que sobrevives, Yukiho…

»¿Nozomi, podemos llamar de una vez a los paramédicos?

—De acuerdo. Mientras los llamo, da comienzo a nuestro concurso…

—Muy bien. Chicas, las reglas son simples, cada una de las seleccionadas cocinara una comida característica de su pareja para complacer el paladar de su amorosa novia, la cual también será juez de su platillo… ¡¿Están listas chicas?!

"¡Si!"

—Muy bien, entonces, que el reto de cocina…. ¡Comience!

—Ya llame a los paramédicos, y algo me dice que también necesitaremos a los bomberos.

—¿Por qué lo dices Nozomi?

—Mero presentimiento…

—Confió en ti cariño, pero ahora mismo hay que ver como se desempeñan los talentos culinarios de nuestras amigas.

—Vamos entonces, a la cocina de master… perdón, a la cocina de: _Cocinándole a mi pareja._

—Las primeras participantes son Kotori y Umi. Parece que Kotori se muestra muy confiada. Dime, ¿que es lo que cocinaras hoy?

—Planeaba cocinar algo sencillo Eli-chan, algo que sé que definitivamente le encantara a Umi-chan; un platillo que es tan dulce como ella.

—¿Dulce? Pensé que a Umi no le gustaba tanto el dulce; prefiere más lo tradicional.

—No le preguntare si le gusta o no, es mejor que coma si no quiere que…

—Kotori-chan… Me das un poco de miedo.

—Y es mejor que se coma todo y cada uno de los bocados de este pastel de queso que hago con todo mi corazón, sino quiere que…

—B-Baja el cuchillo, Kotori, nosotras no somos tus victimas…

—Corramos Elichi, es mejor que veamos como van las demás con sus platillos.

—Después de huir, ya estamos ahora con Hanayo, la cual parece confiada y con ese delantal parece una verdadera esposa… Dime entonces, Hanayo, ¿complacerás cada uno de los caprichos de Rin-chan? ¿O la inevitable venganza colmara tus pensamientos?

—¡Claro que no! Nunca podría hacerle daño a Rin-chan.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que cocinas Hanayo-chan?

—Estoy preparando el mismo platillo que antes hizo Rin-chan, Nozomi-chan.

—¿El mismo? Pero pensé que innovarías con algo de tu propia creación…

—No, tiene que ser el mismo… Para que pruebe un poco de lo que yo probé.

—Esa mirada, esos ojos encendidos. ¿Realmente eres la misma chica tierna que conocemos, Hanayo-chan?

—Siempre lo he sido, siempre he permanecido igual. Nada cambio después de estar dos semanas acostada en la cama del hospital; con cientos de miradas viéndome y las enfermeras susurrando que estaba al borde de la muerte… Nada cambio, absolutamente nada.

—Creo que esto no terminara bien… Hiciste bien en llamar a los paramédicos, y creo que necesitaremos a un agente de policía…

—No podemos hacer eso…

—¿Por qué Nozomi?

—Aún tenemos secuestrada a Honoka-chan, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces dejaremos que Hanayo cometa su crimen en paz mientras pasamos a las siguientes concursantes…

—Nico, Maki, ¿qué es lo que…?

—¡Cierra la boca y hazlo bien!

—¡Hago todo lo que puedo! ¿Que se supone que…?

—¡Corta los tomates! ¡Después fríelos hasta!

—Ya lo sé. Espera un momento. ¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?

—Es un cuchillo Maki, es un simple cuchillo, tienes que cortar las cosas con él.

—¡Ya lo sé! Es solo que…

—¡Córtalos! ¡Rápido! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

—Pero yo nunca he hecho esto. ¿Porque tenía que ser yo la que…?

—¡Acaso quieres que vuelvan a exhibirnos en frente de todo el público! Es mejor que hagas las cosas bien si no quieres que…

—¿Qué?

—Que dejemos esas lecciones nocturnas y nunca las repitamos…

—Vaya velocidad Maki-chan. No había visto tanta destreza en cortar tomates como lo haces tú.

—E-Es una técnica secreta que perfeccione.

—Creo que ya has cortado demasiados, Maki. ¿Qué se supone que piensas cocinar?

—¿Cocinar? No, yo solo estoy cortando tomates, es lo único que se hacer sin utilizar comida pre-cocinada.

—¿Pero hace un momento no podías ni cortarlos?

—Pues uno aprende rápido, ¿no lo crees?

—Buuuueno, te dejaremos con tu elaborado platillo. Y ve despidiéndote de tus lecciones nocturnas que seguro no pasas de esta ronda, Maki-chan…

—Pero…

—¡Pasemos a la pareja invitada…! Elichi, ¿porque te escondes detrás de mi espalda?

—Es peligroso, Nozomi, te dije que no debimos traerla aquí…

—Pero es tu hermana, no creo que las cosas sean tan malas…

—Tú no la conoces; tú no conoces la verdadera razón por la que huimos de Rusia.

—¿Huir?

—Ve tu Nozomi, yo creo que estaré supervisando a las demás…

—De acuerdo Elichi, aunque no creo que sea para tanto… Lo vez, parece que un olor delicioso proviene desde la estación de cocina de ellas dos, no creo que sea…

—Me voy Nozomi. El último monstruo biológico que creo mi hermana aun me causa pesadillas…

—¿Monstruo?

»Como sea. Después de que Elichi huyera cobardemente, yo pasare a supervisar a la pareja invitada… ¿Y dime, Alisa-chan, que es lo que cocinas?

— _jajaja… jajaja…_

—¿Alisa-chan?

—Nozomi-sempai, algo le pasa a Alisa; ha estado riéndose como tonta desde que empezó a cocinar…

—Eso es mucho decir viniendo de tu parte. Aunque a mí me parece que está cocinando algo delicioso… ¿Qué es Yukiho-chan?

—No lo sé, no me lo quiere decir, solo se ríe; se ríe y no deja de hacerlo…

—Pero mira, es muy lindo, son hamburguesas con forma de corazón… Tienes talento para la cocina, Alisa-chan.

—Gracias Nozomi-sempai… _jajaja_ … gracias, gracias… _Harasho_ …

—Alisa, me comienzas a asustar. ¿Estas cocinando solo eso?

—Esto solo es el ingrediente principal para lo que… vaya, parece que está impaciente por salir del horno…

—¿I-impaciente? ¿Qué es lo que metiste al horno?

—No es nada, Nozomi-sempai, es solo la receta de la abuela para que la carne salga más deliciosa y crujiente… ¡Oh! Parece que está casi listo, ha empezado a echar humo…

—E-Eso no se ve bien, Alisa-chan, creo que tu platillo está a punto de quemarse.

—No se preocupe por eso, es la preparación correcta, es solo que… _ups_ …

—Nada de " _ups_ ". ¡El horno está echando fuego!

—A-Algo no salió bien… Pero si mezcle correctamente todos los ingredientes…

—¡Con buscarlo en el libro no lo vas a resolver! ¡Rápido, apaga el horno!

—Un par de gotas de sangre del cocinero, dos dientes de leche, algunas especias de olor y mucho, mucho amor… Sí, no le veo el inconveniente.

—¡A-Alisa-chan! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡El fuego se está extendiendo!

—Tranquila Nozomi-sempai, seguro que solo es un efecto secundario de la creación…

—¿Creación? ¿Pero solo es comida?

—¿Comida? Yo nunca dije que lo que estaba haciendo fuera comida. Me ofende mucho que le diga así a mi…

—¡Corre, Yukiho-chan!

»Vaya, el fuego se propaga por toda la cocina, esto es inesperado, no pensé que…

—¡Salgamos de aquí, Nozomi! Te dije que no era buena idea dejar que mi hermana viniera…

—Pero yo no tenía ni idea. Yo no sabía que tu dulce y tierna hermana fuera…

—¿Fuera? Te recuerdo que aún es mi querida hermana y no dejare que la insultes sin antes…

—¡PSICÓPATA!

—¡Yukiho!

—El fuego se extiende por toda la cocina, es mejor que salgamos de aquí…

—Qué bueno que llamaste a los bomberos, Nozomi-nya…

—Pero mi venganza… digo, el platillo de Rin-chan… ¿Que pasara con el concurso?

—¡No es momento de pensar en eso! Si nos quedamos aquí seguro nos achicharramos y el programa ya no tendrá ninguna importancia.

—Pero…

—Pues tú quédate aquí si quieres, Hanayo. Nozomi y yo nos vamos…

—¡Mm… mmm!

—¿Escucharon eso?

—¡No es importante! Hay que salir de aquí…

—¡MMMMM!

—Vamos, Elichi, tenemos que salir de aquí… Chicas, no olviden nada.

"¡De acuerdo!"

…

—Bueno, después de escapar de la casa y después de… Ignoren las explosiones...

—¡Mi casa!

—No pasa nada Maki-chan, tú puedes comprar cinco casas en una hora…

—Ah, sí, casi olvido lo millonaria que soy.

—Gracias Maki. No nos interesa en este momento tu arrogancia.

—De cualquier forma, ya que nos quedamos sin un set donde grabar…

—¡Que no era un set con una ch…!

—Diablos, señorita, no sabía que la pequeña Maki-chan supiera ese tipo de palabras…

—Es mejor que terminemos esto, Nozomi. Creo que no podre verte en un tiempo. Lo siento, debo correr antes de que nos encuentren los rusos. ¡Alisa! ¡Ven aquí! Hay que ir a casa y avisarle a papá y mamá. Nozomi, te amo, te llamare lo antes posible…

—Pero Elichi yo…

—¿Tú…?

—¡No puedes irte porque yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

—Deja de bromear y termina de una vez con esto. Te prometo que te llamare y ahora… Oigan, ¿siempre hemos sido diez?

—No, somos nueve…

—Ah, menos mal. Gracias Kotori. Por un momento pensé que alguien faltaba entre nosotras.

—No digas tonterías Eli.

—Sí, es solo tu imaginación…

—Bueno, es mejor que regresemos todos a casa nya.

—Sí, Rin-chan. Terminare de preparar tu platillo en casa.

—Te amo Kayochin…

—Maki-chan, si no tienes donde ir hoy…

—Me quedare en una mansión privada, no necesito caridad.

—¡Tú, pequeña idiota! ¡Te odio!

—¡Mentira! Tú me amas.

—Es verdad, pero…

—Te llamare también Yukiho-chan. Cuídate mucho, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver…

—N-No te apures Alisa, no es necesario que me llames, es más, no es necesario que me sigas buscando… No es como que te tenga miedo ni nada, sino que….

—Bueno, así finaliza nuestra emisión del día de hoy. Yo fui su conductora Nozomi…

—¡Y Yo fui Elichi!

"Y nos veremos en el siguiente programa"

"¡ _Bye, Bye!"_

—Realmente siento que olvidamos algo…

—No debe de ser algo tan importante Umi-chan…

—Esperen un momento…

"¡HONOKA!"

—¡MMMMMM! _Puaj_ , ¿cómo pudieron dejarme en la casa? ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse de mí?

—Oh, estas bien. Entonces nos preocupamos de más…

—¡Las odio!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que se entienda más a menos quien es quien en cuanto a diálogos; al final se hizo un desbarajuste extraño jajaja, pero me gusto la historia y espero que a ustedes también.

No se cuando suba la siguiente historia, pero estaré avisando por Facebook o de repente verán mágicamente una historia mía publicada, nadie sabe el destino que tengamos en el futuro con estas y mis demás historias. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias pro seguir apoyándome y muchas gracias por todas sus Reviews.

 **SilentDrago:** Primero que todo, muchas gracias por al menos leer tres de las historias actualizadas anteriormente, se que no te gusta el HonoxUmi, pero no puedo evitar escribirlo. Por otra parte, ya estoy ideando como continuara la historia de Nico en Wonderland, espero tenerla escrita pronto. Por ultimo, quería pedirte una disculpa ya que hace una semana vi que publicaste una historia de Rin y de tus cuentos, y he estado algo ocupado como para leerla, siempre me quedo dormido a media noche y durante la mañana no me da tiempo de leer nada mas que libros y libros de teoría. Esto lo digo porque realmente me siento en deuda con todos los comentarios y Reviews que siempre me compartes, y que yo no te deje al menos una Review, o que no supervise tus escritos, los cuales me gustan mucho, es algo que me hace sentir un poco mal. Prometo que leeré pronto tus historias que tengo pendientes. Y ahora, si por ultimo, gracias por el apoyo.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gustaron todas las historias... o al menos todas las que leíste jejeje. A pesar de que es corto, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo de Kotori; aun, después de escribirlo y publicarlo, siento que tiene algo oculto esa historia, algo misterioso que me encanta. Y por ultimo, como dije, a mí me encanta Alicia, por ende, que digas que mi historia de Nico en Wonderland te gusta es todo un placer y un honor para mi. Muchas gracias por el Apoyo y te mando un saludo.

Sin Más, muchas Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
